Romance, RomaNes, Romansa
by Rheyna Rosevelt
Summary: Spain tak terima diputuskan secara sepihak oleh Romano. Sebagai gantinya, ia menantang Romano untuk adu cepat mendapatkan pacar. Dengan catatan, pacar bergender perempuan. Fail at summary, warning lebih lengkap inside. Romanoxfem!Nesia. Update chapter 3: World Summit I. Edited for typo, Author's Note, and teaser! Mind to review?
1. Tantangan

Sang personifikasi Republik Indonesia terdiam tanpa suara. Di depannya, berdiri sang personifikasi bagian selatan Republicca Italiana, menyodorkan segepok kartu remi dengan aura berbahaya. Nesia, nama personifikasi negara kita tercinta, mengangkat alisnya, lalu melemparkan pandangan heran sekaligus bertanya pada Romano -ya, itu nama makhluk absurd yang sekarang berdiri di depan daun pintu rumahnya.

"Ada perlu a…" belum sempat Nesia berkata, si Italia menyela dengan wajah murka.

"Aku menantangmu bermain kartu denganku, Indonesia!"

* * *

**Hetalia © Hidekazu Himaruya**

**Romance, RomaNes, Romansa © Rheyna Rosevelt**

**OC © *Hands Up***

**Warning!: fem!Indonesia | Straight pair | Country Name Used | Shonen-ai | OOC**

* * *

"Hah?" Sang tuan rumah menganga, matanya melebar tak percaya. Bagaimana bisa? Baru beberapa detik lalu Romano menggedor pintu rumahnya, tahu-tahu langsung menantang main kartu dirinya? Oh, apakah Romano Vargas berbicara sambil masih terbuai di alam mimpinya?

"Kau terima atau tidak?"

Sepertinya Romano tidak dalam alam mimpi, Nesiaku sayang. Ia sudah bangun seratus persen.

"A… apa-apaan ini!" Nesia reflek bertanya. Ya, ia tahu kalau Romano memang terkenal akan mafia-mafianya, namun kalau sampai menyambangi rumah personifikasi lainnya dan mengajaknya main kartu tiba-tiba… sepertinya telinganya belum pernah mendengarnya…

Romano mendengus, "Sudahlah, kau terima tantanganku atau tidak? Atau kau memang tidak punya nyali?"

"Aku perempuan, bodoh! Mana bisa main poker!" sentak Nesia.

"Monaco juga perempuan, dan dia bisa!" Romano balas menyentak.

"Kalau Monaco sih, aku tak heran!" Oh Nesia, pion raja Romano kau sentil sudah, "Itu memang keahlian si Ratu Judi!"

Hening sejenak. Nesia merasa tak enak. Kemudian ia mundur selangkah, hati-hati agar kakinya tidak terinjak. Ia sedikit membungkuk, mempersilahkan tamunya masuk.

"Masuklah dulu." kata Nesia, sedikit memalingkan wajahnya agar Romano tak melihat rona merah di wajahnya. Jarang-jarang kakak Veneziano ini mau berkunjung ke rumahnya. Romano mengangguk sekejap, lalu masuk dan duduk di kursi kayu yang terlihat mewah. Ia teringat dengan kejadian yang dialaminya sebelum memutuskan ke Indonesia –yang sebenarnya saja, sangat indah- ini.

.

.

.

"_Spagnaaaa! Hoooi! Bastardooo! Keluaaar!" Romano berteriak-teriak sambil menggedor pintu rumah Spain. Prussia yang memandang Vargas sulung dari kejauhan itu hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. _

"_Kau mencari Spain?" tanya Prussia, yang memutuskan untuk segera mendatangi Romano daripada melihat bangunan mewah berkonstruksi klasik itu hancur rata dengan tanah di tangan pemuda Italia itu._

"_Apa urusanmu, bastard?" kata Romano ketus._

"_Hanya bertanya," Prussia melipat tangannya, "kalau kau memang mencarinya, carilah di rumah France. Semalam ia disana. Menginap." lanjutnya, diiringi dengan cengiran aneh. Wajah Romano mendadak tampak seperti ia siap untuk melahap kepala si albino itu, mirip dengan AoOn*_(Dilarang sebut merek, kawan)_._

"_SI BASTARDO TOMATO FREAK ITU SELINGKUH DENGAN JENGGOT MESUM?"_

_Prussia langsung menutup telinga beserta matanya, berusaha menyelamatkan gendang telinga miliknya yang berharga. Begitu ia membuka mata, sang pecinta tomat sudah tiada._

"_Kemana Romano?"_

_._

_Mari kita beralih ke rumah France sendiri. Rumah mewah yang penuh dengan bunga-bungaan (bahkan Romano sampai bersin karena menghirup serbuk sari yang bertebaran). Rumah bertingkat tiga sepi yang mempunyai aura damai di sekelilingnya. Sayangnya, aura tersebut tak akan bertahan lama setelah sesosok pemuda dengan perasaan murka luar biasa baru saja merobohkan gerbang, kini berlari menuju pintu utama, dan tanpa merasa perlu mengucap salam atau apa, ia lantas menggedornya._

"_SPAGNA BASTARDO! AKU TAHU KAU DISINI! CEPAT KELU-"_

_Dan kata-kata sang tsundere Italia terhenti begitu meliat pemandangan di depannya._

_Pintu kayu mahoni yang didobraknya terbuka bahkan hanya dengan sekali pukul. Ruang tamu mewah bernuansa mawar –bahkan beraroma mawar- di depannya terpampang, membuatnya mengeluarkan ekspresi shock terpukul. _

_Tapi bukan itu yang membuat Romano cengok hingga jawdrop tak elit._

_Melainkan di sofa, kekasih –HEI! ITU AIB!- sahabatnya sendiri, sang personifikasi negara Passion dari Mediterania, berad dalam posisi terlentang tanpa busana atasan. Dan sang personifikasi negara Perancis berada di atasnya, dalam posisi yang sangat strategis untuk menyemei sang mantan musuh bebuyutan Britania. Keduanya terperangah, dan menoleh ke arah tamu yang datang dengan tidak sopannya, yang kini cengok bin jawdrop di depan pintu rumah._

"_S… spagna…"_

_Hening agak lama. _

_Hingga tak terasa, cairan bening mengalir di pipi sang pemuda Italia. Tak bisa berkata-kata, Romano berbalik dan langsung berlari meninggalkan pemandangan yang tentunya akan langsung dipotret dengan semangat empat lima oleh para fujoshi andalan kita yang mulia. Spain bangkit dengan tergesa-gesa, bahkan mengacuhkan teriakan mengaduh dari France yang tergeletak jatuh karena terdorong olehnya._

"_Romano!"_

_Dan Spain, tanpa pikir panjang, juga sandal, apalagi sandang, berlari mengejar Romano. Hari sudah mendung. Hujan mulai turun rintik-rintik. Namun tak memedulikan cuaca yang kian memburuk, ia terus berlari, biar sudah terjatuh berkali-kali. Niatnya untuk mengejar sang kekasih, yang telah kabur setelah melihat adegan tak sengaja antar dirinya dan Francis (Yang tentu saja akan membuat Elizabeta senang setengah mati sampai menari-nari)._

"_Romano!"_

_Ah, di situlah Romano, di tengah jalan (Cari mati ceritanya nih anak?), berhenti karena Spain telah menyusul, menarik tangannya. Romano tetap terdiam. Bahunya berguncang karena terisak, sementara Spain menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh penyesalan. Hujan turun makin deras, membuat tubuh kedua insane yang kini tengah menantang maut di tengah jalan itu basah._

"_Romano…" bisik Spain lembut, penuh passion juga tentunya. Masa' julukannya negara passion tapi personifikasinya enggak? Apa kata ladang tomat? _

_Tangisan Romano tetap terdengar._

_Spain menghela napas dramatis, "Maafkan aku, Roma. Aku tak bermaksud…"_

_Ah, dan sepertinya sinetron kesukaan kita akan segera diputar._

"_Ngomong aja…" kata Romano terbata-bata karena sesenggukan, "Ngomong aja kalau kamu minta putus… bukannya selingkuh di belakangku kayak gitu…"_

"_Nggak, Romano!" pekik Spain sambil menarik tangan Romano, lantas berlutut, "Aku nggak minta putus! Aku masih sayang kamu! Yang kamu lihat tadi itu cuma salah pa…"_

"_Ngomong aja kalau kamu sudah nggak suka sama aku…"_

"_Nggak, Romano! Aku masih sayaaaang banget sama kamu!"_

"_Tinggal ngomong aja kalau udah bosen sama aku kenapa sih?" bentak Romano. Ia berbalik dengan air mata berlinangan. Mata kemerahan, rambut kehujanan, dan bibir kebiruan–hei, memangnya dia ada di kutub selatan?-_

"_Ro-"_

"_Kutahu ku tsundere! Ku tahu tampangku jutek! Kutahu aku selalu ngebentak kamu di setiap waktu luang! Kutahu aku selalu mengejek paella buatanmu yang memang amit-amit gak enak! Kamu sebel? Kamu mangkel? Kamu mau nyerong di belakang?"_

"_Lovi, aku…"_

"_Kalau gak suka itu Ngomong, dong! Ngomong! Seme apa seme lo itu? NGOMONG! Apa sih susahnya ngomong?"_

_Tunggu, sepertinya author merasa ada sesuatu yang familiar. Tunggu…_

"_SMS gak pernah! Telpon gak pernah! Maksud lo apaan!"_

_Spain bangkit. Tangannya mengepal. Ia tampak ingin menyangkal atau mengatakan sesuatu, namun tak sanggup. Pada akhirnya, ia hanya bisa mengepalkan tangannya, menghadap ke langit, dan berteriak,_

"_Aku nggak punya-!"_

_Bzzt…_

"_Apaan itu? Seenak jidat aja motong adegan shooting orang! Gue belom selesai ngomong nih!" sentak seorang Spain._

_Oh, maaf pembaca fic ini, barusan adalah scene iklan salah satu perusahan komunikasi. Kesalahan author mohon dimaklumi. Bukan kesalahan teknis, hanya sedikit merefresh-i._

_Baiklah, kita tonton ulang mulai pertengahan flashback, para hadirin._

_._

_._

_._

"_Romano!"_

_Dan Romano terhenti di tengah jalan, dibawah guyuran hujan, yang seolah menertawakan. Oh, nasib baik memang sedang tidak berpihak pada sang Italian. Memergoki kekasih -ehm- sahabatnya sendiri selingkuh dengan janggut mesum seperti France memang membuat emosinya meledak-ledak tak karuan. _

_Dan apa pula yang dilakukan tangan si tomat sialan? Setelah dipergoki secara terang-terangan, ia masih berani mengejar walau dibawah hujan, bahkan memegang tangan si cucu kakek Roman, berusaha menahan keinginan sang kekasih untuk meninggalkannya dengan keputusasaan, meninggalkannya sendirian. _

_Romano berbalik, hanya untuk mendelik, membuat sang persinfikasi Spanyol bergidik._

"_Lepaskan aku, bastardo."_

_Biar pandangan membuat Spain agak gentar, tapi suara sang pecinta pizza bergetar._

"_Romano…"_

_Spain menghela napas dengan dramatis, lalu menatap Span dengan pandangan seorang masokis. Weits, memangnya apa hubungannya, penulis?_

"_Maafkan, aku, Roma. Oyabun-mu ini tak bermaksud…"_

"_Sudah cukup aku ditipu olehmu!" Romano menyentakkan tangannya hingga terlepas dari pegangan Spain. Matanya kini dingin mirip porcelain, "Aku sudah melihat banyak untuk menilaimu! Sekarang hanya ada satu kalimat yang mau kukatan padamu!"_

_Spain menutup mata, juga telinga. Sudah bisa menebak apa yang akan dikatakan Romano tersayangnya. Tak mau mendengarkan kata yang tabu hukumnya bagi para pasangan yang sedang dimabuk cinta._

"_LO, GUE, END!"_

_Well, tak terlalu sama dengan bayangannya, sejujurnya. Tapi efeknya sama seperti kata-kata yang bermakna sama semacam 'Kita putus!', 'Semuanya berakhir di sini!', dan seterusnya. Untuk lebih lengkapnya, silahkan tanya mbah Wikipedia._

_Tunggu, apa hubungannya? Ah, penulis saja tidak memikirkannya. Maklumilah, rima lebih penting baginya ketimbang kemampuan para pembaca dalam memahami isi cerita._

_._

_._

_Mari kita kembali ke cerita._

_Spain ternganga, menatap Romano dengan pandangan tak percaya, sekaligus tatapan mata yang seolah berkata 'teganya' tanpa suara. Bayangan-bayangan akan dirinya yang pulang sambil membawa mobil sedannya dan bertemu dengan tukang parkir kurang kerjaan yang mengatur tempat parkir untuk mobil sedan miliknya, bayangan akan tayangan ramalan cuaca di channel tipi kesukaannya, atau bahkan tim cheerleader dengan outfit pink di tengah lapangan dan berteriak-teriak hal yang sama seperti yang dikatakan Roma-nya… ITU SEMUA IKLAN, SAYANGNYA! _

_Dengusan kecil dari sang Italia. Spain merasa, sepertinya pupus sudah semua harapannya, sia-sia sudah semua perjuangannya. Kata 'putus' sudah diminta._

_Pemuda berambut cokelat ikal itu hanya bisa menunduk ketika Romano tersayangnya berjalan pergi. Sial, batin Spain sambil meninju bumi. Pokoknya, ini semua karena France! Aku akan minta pertanggungjawabannya hingga aku putus dengan Romano! Oh, Spain, tak tahukah kau kalau minta pertanggungjawaban France itu lebih menyusahkan daripada mati? Akan lebih susah lagi kalau sang personifikasi Perancis itu salah menginterpretasikannya dalam sesuatu yang… well… pembaca bisa mengartikan sendiri._

_Tak adakah cara untuk membuat Romanonya kembali?_

_Triing._

_Dan lampu bohlam kuno muncul di atas kepala cokelat yang patah hati, berpendar tak terkendali, menandakan tuan ide baru saja datang menghampiri._

_Bangkit dengan kekuatan yang tersisa, di samping jahitan celana tampak kepalan tangan erat, mata menatap lurus ke depan tanpa berkelebat, mulut terkatup rapat, kaki membuka empat puluh lima derajat- dan itu adalah tata cara posisi siap ditempat dalam PBB Pramuka!_

… _Lanjut._

_Spain mengangkat jari tengah- maksud saya, telunjuk, ke arah Romano yang ada jarak lima meter darinya. Seraya berteriak, tentunya._

"_HAHAHAHA!"_

_Well, tawa absurd abnormal yang bisa membuat penduduk setempat menyangkanya orang gila._

_Romano berhenti dan berbalik, seraya berpikir, 'Nggak mungkin kan baru setengah menit lalu kuputuskan, orang ini sudah sinting kayak gini?'._

_Tidak, Romano-ku yang tsunderenya amit-amit, Spain tidak sinting._

"_Romano!"_

_Romano menatapnya dengan pandangan heran._

"_Setelah kau memutuskan kekasihmu yang sudah menyayangimu sejak lama, kau mau lari ke siapa? Membujang selamanya? Atau bertobat dan berganti haluan kembali pada wanita? Kau pikir wanita abad kini masih bisa termakan rayuan milikmu, Roma?"_

_Ouch._

_Kena sasaran._

"_K-kau pikir memangnya di luar sana tidak ada yang mau denganku?" balas Romano cepat biar dalam hatinya mengatakan 'tidak tentu'. Yah, cucu kakek Roma yang satu ini memang belum berpikir sampai ke situ._

"_Siapa?"_

"_Rahasia!"_

"_Aku tak percaya!"_

"_Siapa yang butuh kepercayaanmu?"_

"_Kau tidak membual, kan, Roma?"_

"_A-aku…" Romano terhenti. Ya, secara dia memang seratus persen membual. Ia tak tahu memangnya ada yang menaksirnya selain si tomat bodoh tak setia uke ini?_

"_Buktikan kalau kau tidak hanya membual, dengan menunjukkan 'pacar' barumu di World Conference besok! Baru setelah itu, aku mau putus denganmu!"_

_DUENG_

"_Bastardo! Aku sudah memutuskanmu! Kita tak punya hubungan apa-apa lagi sekarang!" teriak Roma dengan wajah merah. Tapi terlambat, Spain sudah berbalik dan berjalan pulang sambil melambaikan tangannya, tawa membahana, disertai kata-kata:_

"_Aku tunggu kemunculan pacar barumu besok, Romano!"_

_._

_._

_.  
_

_.  
_

"Jadi, Romano?"

Suara soprano seorang Indonesia menarik Romano kembali ke bumi.

"Eh, ya?" tanya pemuda Italia itu gugup. Indonesia menghela napas.

"Aku menerima tantanganmu untuk bermain kartu."

Hening.

"Benarkah?" tanya Romano. Matanya melebar, berbinar-binar.

"Ya, hanya untuk menghargai kedatanganmu di negaraku yang indah, asri, dan penuh potensial ini, sih…" Nah, lho. Indonesia malah sekalian promosi negaranya. Inilah yang namanya memanfaatkan kesempatan dalam kesempitan.

Romano sweatdrop, "Yah… eh… kalau begitu… tapi ada syaratnya."

"Apa?" tanya Indonesia dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Syaratnya standar, general. Yang kalah harus mau melakukan apapun yang diperintah oleh yang menang. Bagaimana? Deal?"

Indonesia menoel-noel dagunya sebentar, berpikir. Klasik benar. Well, mungkin Romano hanya bakal meminta sebagian dari sumber daya alamnya. Tak apalah. Toh ia juga butuh sedikit hiburan.

"Deal."

.

.

.

.

Di sofa bergaris-garis merah-putih itu duduk seorang gadis dengan perasaan kesal setengah mati . Alis setengah tebal menyatu tepat di tengah dahi. Tangan gemetar tak kunjung berhenti, dengan kartu-kartu berwarna merah terselip di jemari. Bibir yang terkadang mencebik kesal ketika lawannya –ya, si pemuda Itali- melayangkan sebuah kartu merah lain di atas meja kayu mahoni.

"Aaargh!"

Teriakan membahana memenuhi ruangan bercat putih. Romano mengernyit tak mengerti ketika tangan sawo matang itu terangkat dan bertebaranlah di sekelilingnya kartu-kartu merah.

Nesia tersenyum setengah hati dan menatap Romano, lalu menarik tangannya lagi dan meletakkannya di atas sofa lagi, seolah-olah tadi ia tidak melakukan apa-apa.

"Aku kalah."

Jawdrop tak elit sekali lagi. Hah? Serius? Jadi dia bisa menjadi segalau itu hanya karena kalah dalam permainan kecil selama beberapa detik dan kemudian kembali menjadi dirinya sendiri yang sopan di depan tamu mancanegara? Wow. Personifikasi Indonesia memang bermuka dua.

Dan tiba-tiba sesuatu yang keras bagai menghantam perutnya.

Senyum ramah Nesia berubah menjadi lurus begitu melihat pemuda di depannya tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil menunjuk ke arah dirinya.

"Eh? Romano-kun? Kenapa?"

"KAU ITU LUCU!" Romano tetap tertawa, "Demi ladang tomat, reaksimu tadi kelebihan amat! Gyahaahaha!"

Nesia cemberut, menganggap komentar Romano tadi adalah sebuah hinaan baginya. Romano berhenti tertawa, lalu mengusap airmatanya yang mengalir sebagai efek dari emosinya. Kemudian ia menatap Nesia yang mendengus sebal padanya.

"Maaf, aku kelepasan." kata Romano tanpa merasa bersalah sedikitpun.

Nesia tersenyum kecut, "Aku sudah tahu itu, dasar curut. [1]"

Romano mengangkat alis, tanda tak padaham dengan apa yang dikatakan si gadis. Tetapi Nesia menggembungkan pipinya marah, dan mau tak mau Romano tertawa kecil lagi, merasa kaget dengan sifat asli Nesia yang selalu keluar tak habis-habis.

"Aneh," kata Nesia, melupakan rasa marah, "Kupikir yang dari dulu kudengar tentang Italia Selatan adalah kalau ia adalah seorang pemuda sensitif yang pemarah. Tapi kenapa bisa jadi begini, sih?"

Romano terhenti tertawa lagi, dan mulai memikirkan perkataan Nesia. Ah, ya. Ada benarnya juga.

Untuk mengembalikan imej gentleman-nya, ia berdeham dan mulai menatap dalam-dalam mata hitam si gadis Indonesia. Perlahan tangannya bergerak dan meraih tangan Nesia.

Nesia tersentak dan refleks menarik tangannya. Romano terhenti dan lalu tersadar akan fakta bahwa gadis di depannya ini adalah mantan jajahan Japan, sehingga pasti ia akan mentolerir betul batasan-batasan dalam pergaulan antarjenis.

Cih.

Pasti akan sulit.

"Ka-kau itu kenapa, sih?" kata Nesia agak takut.

Romano ternganga, "Kau… takut?"

"Tentu saja! Ini Indonesia, bukan Italia! Memegang tangan lawan jenis itu tidak lumrah disini!"

"Begitu?" Romano berdeham lagi, "Baiklah kalau begitu, aku berjanji tidak akan berbuat apa-apa lagi. Jadi, aku hanya ingin mengatakan sesuatu."

"Oh?" Nesia mencondongkan tubuhnya penasaran, "Jadi, itut tujuanmu kemari? Ada apa?"

"A-" dan belum juga mengatakan apa-apa, wajah Romano sudah merona duluan, "Ti-tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya…"

"Katakan saja." Nesia, yang rupanya dapat membaca perasaan orang, tersenyum menenangkan. Romano menarik napas sebentar, mengumpulkan keberanian.

Baru sebentar kemudian ia berkata setengah berteriak, dengan ucapan acak.

"A-akumintakamuuntukjadi-"

"Wow, santai saja, Roma. Santai…" Nesia sweatdrop. Entah bagaimana bisa Romano jadi grogi begini?

Romano mendengus, "Aku nggak bisa mengatakannya."

"Kamu bisa, kok." Nesia malah menyemangati, "Keluarkan semua keberanianmu! Ketakutan itu musuh utamamu!"

"Kamu nggak tahu rasanya!"

"Biarpun aku nggak tahu, tapi paling tidak katakan saja! Apapun yang ada dalam pikiranmu!"

Lah, kenapa mereka berdua malah ngotot-ngototan?

"Kau pasti kaget!"

"Nggak sekaget itu!"

"Coba saja!"

"Oke!"

"Baiklah!" Romano menggebrak meja, "Nesia! Aku ingin kau menjadi pacarku! Dan aku ingin kau menjawab 'ya'! Tak peduli apapun yang terjadi!"

.

.

.

Krik.

Hening. Nesia terpana. Pandangannya kosong, tampak kaget luar biasa. Sementara Romano sendiri jawdrop diluar keinginannya. Ia melayangkan tangan pada dahinya dengan suara tepukan keras.

"Romano," kata Nesia setengah serak, "Aku..."

* * *

A/N: Yeah! Story kesepuluh! Yeeiy! #plak

Oke, setelah sekian lama pingin bikin RomaNes, akhirnya kesampaian juga! Anyway, chapter ini pendek, ya? Chapter depan saya panjangin lagi, deh! Hohohoho!

Fic lainnya menyusul! Saya lagi konsen pada ulangan harian, doain bagus aja nilainya #plak

Oke, tanpa banyak bacot lagi, saya pamit! Dan sebelumnya, RnR, please? ^^


	2. Journey to Italy

Romano menampar dirinya sendiri dalam benaknya. Dio, dia baru saja mengatakannya! Mengatakan hal tabu seperti itu- Jadilah pacarku-, dammit! Ia bisa melihat reaksi Indonesia sekarang, dibalik poni cokelatnya yang kepanjangan. Kaget, menganga, memandangnya dengan tatapan tak percaya. Maaf saja, tetapi ia sedang tak ingin terdengar berima sekarang, idiota.

Bodoh.

"Ro-Romano?" panggil Indonesia pelan. Romano menolak mengangkat kepalanya. Sial. Banyak hal bertebaran dalam benaknya, membuat kepala brunette-nya sangat berat untuk diangkat. Tidak, terima kasih. Ia tak mau harga dirinya terinjak terhempas lebih dari ini.

"Eeh…" kata Indonesia salah tingkah mengetahui kekeras kepalaan Romano, "Aku tahu ini bulan Agustus. Ini bukan bulan April, jadi tidak ada budaya –apa itu?- April Mob atau semacamnya disini. Apa kau salah lihat kalender?"

"Aku serius, tahu," desis Romano. Indonesia tertawa garing, tak mengetahui apa yang harus ia lakukan. Jadi, ia hanya menggosok kepalanya.

"Jadi?" kata Indonesia, tak tahu ujung pembicaraan mereka yang lumayan awkward sebenarnya.

"Terima saja." kata Romano singkat. Mata hazelnya menatap Indonesia dari lentiknya bulu mata. Indonesia memandangnya dengan raut heran.

"Heran, sebegitu pentingnyakah hal ini bagimu?" tanya Indonesia.

"Aku tak akan membela diri kemari kalau bukan karena hal yang sangat penting. Lebih baik aku tiduran di gudang tomat." jawab Romano singkat, namun nylekit.

Indonesia tersenyum mengerti, "Baiklah, tapi apa inti dari semua ini?"

Romano mengangkat kepalanya untuk pertama kalinya sejak menembak gadis itu, "Maksudmu?"

"Yah," Indonesia mengangkat bahu, "Aku tak mengenalmu sedekat aku mengenal Netherlands atau negara-negara Eropa lainnya. Jadi, ya… aku masih belum terlalu-"

"Kalau kau belum terlalu mengenalku, maka terima saja," kata Romano setengah emosi, "Lagipula tadi kau sudah janji. Taruhan harus ditepati! Ini permintaanku atas kekalahanmu!"

Indonesia terdiam. Crap, dia benar.

"Baiklah…" Indonesia menggosok kepalanya, "Aku tak akan berkata apa-apa, tapi kau sudah tahu sendiri apa jawabannya."

Pupil hazel melebar, "Kau… setuju?"

"Setuju?" Indonesia mendengus, "Berlawanan dengan kehendakku, sih. Tapi, apa boleh buat? Aku kalah, kan?"

Romano jawdrop. Sumpah, dia, walaupun kesempatannya berbicara dengan negara ini hanya sekitar dua kali setahun saja, dia sudah sering mendengar cerita-cerita tentang Indonesia dan segala kegagahannya melawan Netherlands. Berhasil melawan Netherlands berarti kekuatannya jauh melebihinya, Repubblica Italiana. Belum lagi pada pertengahan abad sembilan belas, ia berhasil mengusir Nihon dan antek-anteknya dari tanahnya. Wow, dia sendiri yang aliansi si Japan sendiri saja tak yakin mampu melakukannya, tapi gadis ini -ya, dia GADIS! Kalau personifikasi seorang Indonesia adalah pemuda berperawakan macam Ivan Braginski, si personifikasi Mother Russia, ia takkan kaget- bisa melakukannya, mendahului dirinya.

Apa benar dia ini personifikasi Indonesia? Kenapa bisa segampang itu menyerah dan melakukan taruhan? Seharusnya ia menolak atau membela diri! Atau kalau ingin tindakan lebih ekstrim lagi, usir Romano keluar. Kenapa harus mengalah dan menyetujui taruhan yang dibuatnya?

Atau jangan-jangan…?

Romano menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat.

Tidak, tidak mungkin dia benar-benar menyukai dia, kan? Mereka baru saja kenal. Tidak mungkin kalau Indonesia menyukainya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa sepasrah itu?" tanya Romano heran. Nesia menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan terdiam selama beberapa saat sebelum satu sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas, membentuk sebuah seringaian kecil.

"Pasrah? Oh, tentu saja tidak. Sejak kapan seorang Indonesia bisa pasrah?"

Dan Romano tak menyukai nada suara itu, berikut ekspresi wajah Indonesia, maupun rencana yang tersembunyi di balik seringainya.

.

.

.

**Hetalia © Hidekazu Himaruya**

**Romance, RomaNes, Romansa © Rheyna Rosevelt**

**OC © *Hands Up***

**Warning!: OC fem!Indonesia | Straight pair | Country Name Used | Shonen-ai | OOC | Mention of incestuous pairing  
**

.

.

.**  
**

"Jadi," Indonesia bersedekap, "Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Romano mengangkat tangan kanannya, memberi tanda untuk menunggu sebentar, "Beri aku waktu."

"Ya?" Indonesia mengangkat sebelah alis, lalu bangkit dari sofa, "Kalau begitu, berpikirlah dulu. Akan kubuatkan minum."

"Wine, atau limoncellou. Terserah," kata Romano sambil menumpukan dahinya di atas tangannya, sikutnya berada di atas meja.

"Apa?" Indonesia reflek, "Oh, maaf, aku tak menyediakan alkohol di rumahku. Itu ilegal."

"Oh, ya." sahut Romano sambil menyembunyikan matanya di balik telapak tangan, "Aku lupa. Ini Asia, ya? Dammit…"

Indonesia mengangkat bahunya, tak yakin dengan respon apa yang harus ia berikan. Maka, ia melangkahkan kaki ke dapur untuk membuat dua gelas teh hangat, meninggalkan Romano di ruang tamu.

Sepeninggal Indonesia, Romano mulai berpikir keras. Bagus, satu langkah sudah ia tempuh. Indonesia mau menjadi kekasih-palsu-nya. Selanjutnya, tinggal…

"_Tunjukkan pacar barumu di Rapat Dunia besok, Roma~!"_

Romano mendengus. Holy shit, Spaniard bodoh itu memang ingin ditendang rupanya. Demi apa, masa' dia harus mengenalkan pada dunia kalau Indonesia sekarang resmi bersatu dengan Italia (Selatan)? Apa kata bosnya?

Tapi biarpun bosnya kadang tak menganggap hubungan antar personifikasi negara itu serius, apa reaksi negara-negara lainnya nanti? Apa reaksi Japan? Apa reaksi Netherlands? (Membayangkannya saja sudah membuatnya takut) Apa reaksi fratello-nya? Apa reaksi adik-adik Indonesia nantinya? Malaysia, Singapore, Brunei, dan saudara-saudaranya yang lain? Apa reaksi Spain?

Reaksi Spain?

Seringaian licik ala mafia muncul di wajahnya.

Reaksi Spain ya? Mungkin kaget? Heran? Tak percaya? Sedih? Kecewa? Ah, apapun itu, ia tak perlu menebaknya bila ia bisa melihatnya besok, secara LIVE. Muahaha. Sungguh, tak ada hiburan lain yang lebih menarik dari ini.

"Romano," panggil Indonesia yang tahu-tahu sudah berada di depannya, menyodorkan segelas teh hangat, "Jangan terlalu keras memikirkannya, kau bisa pendarahan otak."

"Ha-ha-ha. Lucu." kata Romano garing sambil menerima gelas itu dan meminum isinya. Indonesia mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Nggak lucu, kok." cetus Indonesia. Romano menyemburkan teh yang ada di mulutnya.

"Bodoh," sembur Romano, "Kau tak punya sense of humor sama sekali!"

Indonesia mengangkat bahunya. Tampaknya hanya itulah reaksi alamiah yang paling tepat yang bisa ia berikan sekarang. Romano menghela napas.

"Jadi, bagaimana rencanamu?" tanya Indonesia. Romano mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Bagaimana bisa gadis ini tahu kalau dia punya 'rencana'? Tapi, apalah. Maka Romano menundukkan kepalanya lagi, memandangi sepatunya.

Indonesia mengerti kalau Romano berusaha untuk berpikir, maka yang ia lakukan hanyalah duduk manis sambil meminum tehnya sedikit-sedikit. Matanya tertuju pada sosok pemuda di depannya, biarpun itu tak lama.

Cokelat tua menangkap bayangan seekor nyamuk di atas rambut Romano. Wajahnya mengerut. Padahal musim hujan sudah selesai, tetapi masih ada juga makhluk bernama nyamuk di rumahnya? Maka ia meletakkan cangkirnya dan mencondongkan tubuhnya, satu tangannya menggapai-gapai di atas rambut Romano, dengan maksud untuk mengusir si nyamuk.

Dengan ke-tidak-perfect-timing-annya, ala sinetron macam Sendal Yang Ditukar atau Beras Fitrah yang mampu mencapai season entah-berapa (mengalahkan anime _Naruto_, bayangkan) ide menghadiri otak Romano, membuat pemuda itu mendongakkan kepala dengan wajah sumringah.

Dan ketika mendongakkan kepala itulah, ia merasa ada sesuatu yang hangat, membuat darahnya mengalir deras menuju kepala, membuat wajahnya merah padam. Perasaan hangat, yang tak diragukan lagi berasal dari sisi kanan kepalanya, membuatnya mengeluarkan satu suara yang lumayan memalukan tepat pada saat itu juga.

"A-aahn…"

Mata cokelat kehitaman melebar. Romano buru-buru menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangannya, dan seketika ia menyadari asal muasal dirinya bertindak seperti itu.

Tangan Indonesia menyentuh keriwilnya, dammit!

"Chi-chi-chi-"

"Chicarito?" celetuk Indonesia, tak main-main. Jiwa Red Devils-nya keluar tiba-tiba.

"CHIGIIIII!" teriak Romano seraya menyingkirkan tangan Indonesia dengan kasar. Gadis itu tersentak dan nyaris tak punya waktu untuk berkedip ketika Romano melesat keluar ruangan.

"Eh?" Indonesia tersadar beberapa detik setelahnya dan buru-buru menyusul Romano, "Tunggu! South Italy! Hei, bagaimana-"

"Semuanya beres besok, dammiiit! Persiapkan saja dirimu untuk konferensi dunia!"

"Haah?" desah Indonesia bingung. Sambil berusaha memutar otak untuk mencerna kejadian yang berlangsung cepat tadi, ia berjalan kembali masuk rumah. Sampai di ruang tamunya yang berantakan, satu perintah langsung terlintas di benaknya: Rapikan!

Setelah kartu-kartu yang berterbaran sudah dikumpulkan di kotaknya seperti semula, ia mulai mengambil baki untuk meletakkan gelas-gelas teh. Bibirnya menyunggingkan sedikit senyum melihat gelas Romano yang terlihat utuh. Dasar orang Italia. Mentang-mentang teh itu tak beralkohol, maka ia tak mau meminumnya? Maka ia mengambil gelas itu dan meminum isinya. Sayang kalau dibiarkan utuh.

.

.

.

Haruskah kita beritahu Indonesia kalau Romano sebenarnya sudah minum dari gelas itu?

**:-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:-**

Pagi selanjutnya, Indonesia dibuat terbengong-bengong lagi di depan pintu rumahnya. Pasalnya, setelah dibangunkan oleh gedoran pintu di pagi buta, ia melihat sosok Romano -LAGI- di depan rumahnya, mengenakan suit cokelat kebanggannya.

"U-untuk rencana p-pertama, lebih baik kita be-berangkat ke konferensi dunia b-bersama-sama!" menggumamkan frasa 'dammit!' di akhir kalimat, Romano menyerahkan buket mawar yang sedari tadi di peluknya. Dengan kagok, Indonesia menerimanya. Cukup mengambil beberapa langkah untuk meletakkan mawar itu di vas bunganya, Indonesia sudah kembali berada di depan pintu. Romano mengangguk padanya, dan mengarahkan gadis itu pada mobilnya yang diparkir di depan rumah.

Indonesia berhenti sesaat begitu melihat 'mobil' Romano. Ferrari. Oh, wow. Amazing. Tidak, lebih dari amazing. Luar biasa.

Romano menoleh dan tertawa kecil melihat reaksi Indonesia, membuat gadis itu merona sedikit mendengar suara tawa seorang Italia yang sangat jarang terdengar di telinganya.

"Suka?" tanya Romano. Indonesia mengangguk.

"Luar biasa," bisik Indonesia, saking kagumnya, "Biarpun aku tak tahu apa-apa mengenai mobil dan segalanya, tapi aku bisa melihat kalau ini mobil ter… entah, ter-apa lah…"

"Grazie [1]," kata Romano sambil tersenyum, tak sengaja terselip dalam bahasanya. Indonesia makin bersemu. Sungguh, penampakan Romano yang tersenyum masih sangat asing di matanya. Dengan gaya seorang casanova, Romano membukakan pintu bercat merah mobilnya, membuat Indonesia sedikit terpana melihat bagian dalamnya. Sungguh, ia sama sekali belum pernah masuk mobil sport. Apalagi mobil mewah seperti ini. Menyadari kecanggungan Indonesia, Romano tertawa dalam hati. Sungguh, baginya kemewahan mobilnya itu tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dengan penampilan Indonesia saat itu. Kebaya putih yang dipadu dengan rok batik bermotif cokelat… Wow. Dan rambut hitam ikalnya yang indah, yang kemarin ia lihat terurai, kini diikat kuncir kuda dengan hiasan bunga melati plastik. Dan make-up minimalis. Hanya sapuan bedak kuning langsat, khas daerah tropis. Viva kosmetik. Dan, Dio, sejak kapan dia jadi sok puitis begini?

Begitu mereka sudah berada dengan aman di dalam mobil, Romano mulai menyetir mobilnya menuju bandara dengan kecepatan yang cuku[ pelan, bagi Romano sendiri. Bagi Indonesia, semobil dengan Romano sama artinya dengan senam jantung. Sungguh, beberapa kali ia menggigiti bibir bawahnya, ketakutan. Walau mobil ini tampak bagus dari segi fisiknya, namun apa gunanya bila beberapa saat kemudian mereka terlibat dalam suatu kecelakaan? Tentu saja takkan menjadi hal yang lucu bila di koran harian besok terpampang headline berita dengan huruf capslock ultra-giga: "DUA PERSONIFIKASI NEGARA TERDAKWA SEBAGAI PENYEBAB KECELAKAAN BERUNTUN. SEPULUH WARGA SIPIL TEWAS, DUA KERNET BIS SELAMAT, SEORANG TUKANG BECAK LUKA-LUKA, DAN BANGKAI PESAWAT DITEMUKAN".

Tidak, Indonesiaku sayang. Itu. Terlalu. Ngaco.

Indonesia perlahan melirik dashboard, dan matanya terpaku. Lima puluh mph?

"GILA! ROMANO!" pekik Indonesia akhirnya, "Kau mau membunuh kita berdua? Atau kau mau bunuh diri? Aku tidak peduli dengan nyawamu atau apa, tapi setidaknya, jangan ikutkan aku! Aku masih ingin hidup seribu tahun lagi!" Indonesia berteriak seraya mengikutsertakan satu baris kalimat dari puisi buatan seorang pujangga sastra Indonesia, Chairil Anwar.

"Apanya?" Romano tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalan, "Sudahlah, diam saja, Indonesia. Kalau kau berisik terus, aku tak akan menjamin kita sampai di Italia dengan selamat!"

"Paling tidak turunkan kecepatan mobil gila ini! Aku masih ingin mengikuti rapat dunia dengan tubuh utuh!" bentak Indonesia. Romano melengos.

"Kalau aku berjalan kurang dari kecepatan ini, sama saja dengan aku berhenti di jalan!" ia tetap membantah dan malam menambah kecepatannya. Dalam hati, Indonesia mengucapkan doa agar dia selamat dunia akhirat apabila ini memang detik-detik terakhirnya hidup di dunia fana.

**:-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:-**

"Delay," kata Romano sebal sambil menyilangkan kakinya. Mata hazelnya terpusatkan pada arloji di tangan kirinya. Di sebelahnya, Indonesia menghela napas panjang. Setelah sampai di bandara, mereka mendapat kabar bahwa ada delay keberangkatan selama kurang lebih enam puluh menit. Maka, disinilah mereka, duduk dengan tak sabar di sebuah kursi tunggu. Romano telah memarkir Ferrari-nya (yang tentu saja membuat semua orang menoleh sambil menganga lebar) di sudut tempat parkir sana, dan ia seolah tak mempedulikan sekelompok anak muda yang berfoto dengan mobilnya.

Indonesia meremas kain batiknya. Sungguh, semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam, lalu mengeluarkannya kembali dengan sedikit kasar. Ia menarik napas lagi dan mengeluarkannya. Tarik lagi, dan ia keluarkan. Tarik, hembuskan. Tarik, hembuskan. Begitu terus hingga Romano mendengus kesal.

"Tak bisakah kau melakukan sesuatu yang lain selain bernapas dalam keadaan membosankan seperti ini?" gumamnya kesal. Indonesia terdiam sebentar.

"Melakukan apa?" tanya gadis itu polos.

"Apa saja. Yang menarik, atau menegangkan mungkin?"

"Nyantet orang? Kau mau lihat prosedurnya?"

"Tidak, terima kasih." Romano menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Aku tak mau mengalami trauma batin sesampainya di Italia."

Indonesia mengangkat bahunya.

Sembilan puluh menit kemudian, barulah mereka bisa duduk dengan nyaman di atas seat pesawat. Kepala Romano sudah panas akibat pertambahan delay selama setengah jam yang tidak ada ancang-ancang sebelumnya, sementara Indonesia hanya menguap lelah. Delay adalah hal biasa baginya, tapi tidak bagi Romano yang sedari tadi menggerutu sebal.

"Oh, diamlah, Romano!" kata Indonesia kesal saat seorang pramugari mengumumkan untuk memasang _seat belt_ mereka, "Delay juga bukan hal aneh di Italia, kan?"

"Italia Utara, maksudmu?" Lovino mendengus seraya meraih sabuk di samping kursinya, "Kami di Roma tidak pernah mengadakan delay. Kalau maksudmu tentang Delay di Italia, pastilah di bagian Utara, bagian fratello-ku yang berkepala angin itu."

Indonesia memutar bola matanya.

Take off pesawat yang mereka tumpangi berjalan sedikit mengerikan. Guncangan awal yang lebih parah dari biasanya, dan hal itu sukses menjadi pemicu gerutuan Romano lagi.

"… guncangan kasar. Benar-benar tidak memikirkan kenyamanan penumpang. Lihat saja apa yang akan mereka lakukan kalau saja aku punya waktu untuk komplain, dasar penerbangan tak profesional, bastardo, idiota…"

Indonesia memandang nanar keluar jendela. Untunglah, Tuhan, ia bisa mendapat tempat di samping jendela. Satu guncangan lagi, dan yang Nesia lihat seluruhnya putih di luar. Sepertinya mereka berada di dalam gumpalan awan.

"… seharusnya aku memesan jet langsung dari Italia saja. Tak ada delay sialan, take off mulus…"

"Diam." gumam Nesia. Matanya terasa berat. Sungguh, satu hal yang ia inginkan sekarang hanyalah tidur. Ia bergadang semalaman, menyelesaikan tugas kenegaraan yang tak diketahui rimbanya. Romano menoleh padanya dengan wajah marah.

"Diam?" alis auburn Romano mengerut sedalam-dalamnya, "Sungguh, Nesia. Aku -kita, koreksi Indonesia- membayar mahal untuk pelayanan –yang mereka bilang- kelas satu. Tapi, apa yang kita dapatkan? Aku tak puas, benar."

"Terserah," Nesia menutup matanya dan menyenderkan kepalanya pada sandaran kursi yang berwarna putih dan empuk, "Aku mau tidur."

Romano menggeram sekali lagi seraya mengambil sebuah koran lokal yang disodorkan oleh seorang pramugari dengan kasar. Pramugari itu berusaha keras untuk tidak mengerucutkan bibirnya dan berjalan pergi dengan hentakan.

Romano membeberkan korannya lebar-lebar dengan suara keras. Seorang penumpang di sebelahnya meliriknya dengan tatapan mencela, namun bukan Romano namanya bila ia tidak membalasnya dengan tatapan dua kali lipat lebih mencela dari orang tadi. Si penumpang langsung mengalihkan tatapannya. Si pemuda Italia mendengus dan matanya bergerak menyusuri huruf-huruf yang tercetak rapi di atas koran.

…

…

"What the- CAZZO! [2]" sentak Romano sambil menggulung koran dan meremasnya, "Kenapa pakai Bahasa [3]? Memang mereka tak tahu kalau ada juga penumpang internasional di- "

Bacotan Romano terhenti ketika ia merasa ada sesuatu yang menimpa bahunya dari sebelah kiri, dari arah sang Indonesia tertidur. Ia menoleh ke arah Indonesia dengan deathglare terbaiknya, namun menemui gadis itu tertidur pulas (bahkan sedikit mendengkur) dengan kepala disandarkan di bahunya, mau tak mau, Romano, sang personifikasi ibukota Italia dan Italia Selatan, wajahnya memerah.

"Hmp," Romano mendengus, tetapi bukan dengusan kesal. Suasana hatinya yang bermula panas perlahan mendingin. Bukan pengaruh AC, mungkin. "Dasar, tidur sebelum rapat dimulai?" Tangan Romano bergerak dengan kehendak pemiliknya yang tak sadar, mengacak-acak rambut hitam yang diikat satu dengan lembut, menjaga agar Indonesia tidak terbangun, "Memang, perbedaan waktu mencapai tujuh jam disini…" Pemuda itu menjulurkan kepalanya dan sedikit terkejut mendapati raut wajah sang personifikasi zamrud khatulistiwa yang tertidur dengan damai.

Kapan terakhir kalinya ia pernah melihat wajah gadis ini sebegitu damai seperti sekarang?

.

.

.

Tak pernah?

Ia mengamati raut wajah itu. Damai. Pasti ia lelah, karena sepanjang pemantauan dunia, keadaan di dalam negara kaya sumber daya alam itu sendiri masih terlihat kacau, seolah tak ada tanda-tanda untuk damai sesaatpun. Hubungan kedua negara ini memang 11/12 dari hubungan Indonesia dengan Botswana, alias nyaris tidak kentara. Mungkin, selain kegiatan ekspor-impor alat transportasi darat dan hasil hutan, tak ada hal lain yang istimewa di antara mereka.

_Tapi juga, author,_ Romano memohon dalam hatinya, j_angan pakai Botswana untuk perumpamaan. Kenapa tidak memilih yang lebih berlevel sedikit? Luxembourg, misalnya?_

Oh, Romano, dasar kau rasis.

Oke, kembali ke cerita.

Mata hazel menelusuri sandangan yang dikenakan Indonesia. Cantik, batik putih yang transparan di bagian lengan-

Mata Romano otomatis terpusatkan pada lengan gadis itu. Lengan kuning langsat, dihias oleh luka-luka sabetan yang masih membekas…

Pemuda itu mengernyit. Indonesia memang salah satu negara yang paling sering dirundung masalah, baik yang bisa diantisipasi, maupun tidak. Baik yang bisa diatasi, maupun yang tak terelakkan, semata-mata memang atas kehendak Tuhan. Baik yang hanya mengguncang sebagian kecil negara, seluruh Nusantara, maupun yang bisa menjadi _headline_ seluruh kantor berita dunia. Ia masih ingat pada tahun 2004 dulu, ketika sebuah berita ia terima dari PBB tanpa perantara, langsung menuju ANSA [4]. Tsunami besar ditambah dengan gempa bumi berskala besar. Tak tanggung-tanggung lagi, selusin pesawat evakuator segera dikirimkan, bahkan ia dan fratello-nya juga ikut serta terbang ke negara kepulauan di belahan tenggara benua Asia.

Suasana disana sungguh membuatnya ingin meneteskan air mata, sekaligus menyumpah. Bangkai dimana-mana, entah itu bangkai kendaraan, pepohonan, ataupun bangkai manusia. Hegh, bau busuk menusuk indera penciumannya, dan ia mengernyitkan dahinya, berusaha menahan rasa jijik ketika kaki berlapis sepatu bot-nya menginjak tanah Serambi Mekah. Apakah itu tangan yang ia injak? Romano masih ingat saat-saat yang masuk dalam sepuluh daftar hal yang paling tidak ia inginkan untuk terjadi lagi, masuk pada peringkat tiga dibawah tidak ingin membangunkan pirate!Spain ataupun dark!Spain dan tidak ingin membuat kebun tomatnya dihancurkan dua sosok Spain yang lainnya itu. Tapi memang benar, karena saat ia menarik tangan itu dari bawah puing-puing sebuah mobil, muncul sosok seorang bayi dengan tubuh hancur tanpa rupa yang tangannya ia angkat.

Romano tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menyumpah sekaligus berdoa dalam benaknya.

Nyaris seluruh tanah Aceh luluh lantak dengan tanah, hanya beberapa bangunan berfondasi di luar rata-rata dan bangunan hijau-putih besar di tengah kota [5] itu yang selamat.

Dengkur halus Indonesia membawa Romano kembali ke bumi. Tersenyum kecil, pemuda itu meraih tangan Indonesia dan menggenggamnya sebentar, dan langsung melepaskannya sedetik kemudian. Sungguh, suhu tubuhnya panas! Romano mengernyitkan dahinya dan mencoba untuk menyentuh tangan kirinya.

Dingin, seolah menggenggam sebongkah es.

Dan disaat yang bersamaan, panas. Seolah ia sedang meletakkan tangannya di atas api unggun.

Romano menarik napas panjang. Keadaan negara ini memang tampaknya kacau, tetapi melihat raut wajah personifikasinya, ia bisa menemukan kedamaian yang tersembunyi. Rasa bersalah perlahan memasuki benaknya mengingat segala keluhan, cercaan, maupun ejekan yang beberapa jam tadi ia lontarkan. Kepalanya ia tolehkan ke sekeliling pesawat. Nyaris semua penumpang yang berada dalam jarak pandangannya sudah tertidur. Pendingin udara juga turut membuat matanya perlahan terasa berat. Lagipula, kemarin ia bergadang hanya untuk menonton La Liga idiota… dan kenapa Barcelona kalah, bastard? Bagaimana bisa ia kalah melawan Real Sociedad? Digilas, pula?

Oke, abaikan.

Kantuk menerpa, dan Italia Selatan memutuskan untuk ikut tidur. Kepala ia senderkan, dan dengan hitungan lima tarikan napas, nyawanya sudah berada dalam alam mimpi.

Tanpa ia sadari, kepalanya bergerak ke kiri dan tergelincir sehingga mendarat tepat di atas kepala Indonesia yang menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Romano.

**:-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:-**

"Haah," sosok pemuda berambut hitam pendek itu memandang arlojinya dengan sebal, "Sial. Sedari tadi aku coba cari Indon bodoh. Tapi, kemana pula dia? Kemarin dia bilang mau ke Italia naik pesawat ini… Sampai bela-belain ke Indonesia segala… Memangnya Indon nggak tahu apa kalau sampai masyarakat tahu aku ini personifikasi Malaysia, bakal mati digebuk massa di Jakarta?" ia menggelengkan kepalanya frustasi seraya mengedarkan pandangan, berusaha mencari sosok kakaknya. Kursi pesawat di sampingnya kosong, sehingga ia bisa bebas berpindah tempat. Mendapati suasana pesawat yang lengang tanpa ada pramugari yang hilir mudik berjalan, Malaysia melepaskan sabuk pengamannya dan mulai berjalan menyusuri pesawat. Memang tidak boleh sebenarnya, tetapi dia lebih dari manusia biasa. Ia takkan mati bila pesawat ini tiba-tiba jatuh karena oleng, disebabkan oleh salah seorang penumpang yang berjalan di atasnya. Bah. Pramugari-pramugari itu berjalan sambil membawa troli makanan, tetapi pesawat tetap aman, kok.

Seraya berjalan, ia mengamati penumpang sekitarnya. Rata-rata sudah tertidur. Ia melewati satu penumpang yang tengah menarik kantung muntah di sebelahnya, dan Malaysia langsung mengalihkan pandangannya.

Suasana pesawat yang sepi membuat Malaysia merasa bosan. Ia hendak berputar untuk kembali ke tempatnya duduk yang memang berada di bagian paling belakang pesawat, tepat saat matanya menangkap sosok pasangan yang tengah tertidur pulas di deretan depan nomor tiga.

Yang wanita berambut hitam panjang, dan mengenakan batik berwarna putih. Yang pria berambut auburn terang, tampak serasi dengan suit hitamnya. Tapi ada yang aneh dengan mereka…

Malaysia melangkah maju untuk mengamati pasangan ini secara lebih teliti, dan mulutnya terbuka lebar saat ia meneriakkan satu nama.

"INDON!"

Dan mata gadis itu, beserta dengan rekannya yang berasal dari Italia, terbuka.

.

.

[Tbc]

**A/N**: Yes! Kilat! #apanya

Ohohoh, fanservice MalayNesia disini, dan soon juga. Oke, berikut ada beberapa kamus (?) dan sedikit pengetahuan (tak bermutu):

[1] Thanks (Italian)

[2] F-piip-k! (Italian)

[3] Kebanyakan orang luar negeri mengenal bahasa yang kita pakai sebagai 'Bahasa' saja, bukan 'Bahasa Indonesia'. Mungkin karena bagi mereka, bahasa itu sudah merupakan pengertian dari 'Bahasa Indonesia', atau mereka menyingkatnya? Tapi secara bahasa, 'Bahasa' dalam bahasa Inggris berarti 'Language', karenanya 'Bahasa' bagi saya tidak lengkap, dan tidak menyamai kata berikut pengertian 'Bahasa Indonesia'. Bisa saja ada Bahasa Italia, Bahasa Jerman, Bahasa Amerika (eh, nggak ada deh). Oke, saya akhiri bacotan saya.

[4] Agenzia Nazionale Stampa Associata (Kantor berita Italia)

[5] Secara orang luar negeri, para evakuator yang rata-rata non-muslim yang tidak terlalu mengenal masjid, mereka menyebutnya dengan 'the green-white colored buildings in the centre of the town'. Absurd? Emang.

Saatnya bales review!

**Lady Raven:** Eh, jangan lari-lari! Entar jatoh! #apaansih. Iya~ makasih buat semangatnya! :D

**Deiharu dianita**: Iya, saya lanjutin, kok~ Dan, arigatou! DEMI APA ANDA DOAIN NILAI ULANGAN SAYA TINGGIIIII? #peluksampaihabisnapas #pembunuhanwoy

**cheirra-rii**: Aw, typo #getoktypo #eh. Haha, like yang terakhir itu! Neth emang fans setia NetherNesia #lah

**gilbird**: Aw! Ada ayam bisa review! #apanyawoy #piss. Ini asap bukan, ya? Sepertinya update kabut... #kabur

**andasandra21**: Haha, emang yang buat doyan #fitnah. Aw, makasih buat fave-nya~

**Ren**: Wow, dirimu muncul lagi #hegh. UKNes... nggak yakin mereka disini bakal keluar #kaburdaribengkiak

**edogawa ruffy**: Makasih fav-nya~ Pendek? Ini pendek nggak? #kolkolkol

**Fuuko96**: Haha, sampai ketawanya menyusup masuk dalam smiley #apaansih. Makasih dibilang gokil xD

**Shiinonome**: Eh? Aduh, saya malu #ngumpet. Iyah, saya kelas delapan! - tapi dia bikin fic rat M, ABAIKAN. Rima disengaja, biarlah. Whew, jangan sebut merek, non! xD

**neolavender**: Hihi, ada yang galau~ #kabursebelumditimpuk. Aw, typo #getoktypolagi. Iya, insane itu maksudnya insan. Salahkan Auto-correct-nya Ms. Word #lah. Well, di alert, uhuy~ #ngek? Sekarang fav, ya! #losapa. Oke, salam FIGHTING balik!

**Baby-chan**: A basher, huh? Never mind this, just don't read it ;)

Wow, kayaknya banyak ide bermunculan di kepala saya. Dan... ada yang bisa nebak apa yang bakal dilakuin Nesia pada adik uhuktersayangnyauhuk itu? Mungkin dipenyet ditempat? Atau dibuang keluar jendela? Atau diikat dan dilempar dari pintu darurat pesawat? Entahlah, hanya Tuhan dan saya yang tahu #eh.

Overall, keep reading and REVIEW PLEASE!

~RheynaRosevelt


	3. World Summit I

Tiga mata dengan warna yang nyaris sama itu saling berpandangan heran. Romano yang bingung, Malaysia yang marah, dan Indonesia yang kalut. Sontak, Indonesia menegakkan tubuhnya kembali, entah kenapa terasag takut kalau berlama-lama menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Romano selagi adiknya yang klepto-tapi-pretekto itu mengawasi.

Malaysia menatap Indonesia dengan sebal. "Budak bodoh kau ini, Indon! Kau buat awak tunggu kau tiga jam di Istana Negaramu, tahu!" Ia berganti menatap Romano yang masih menatapnya dengan bingung, lantas ikut menyemburnya juga. "Dan kau! Indon, tak ada untung kalau kau jalin hubungan inter dengan Negara macam dia, yang cuma personifikasi yang ada di balik bayang-bayang adiknya! Huh, Itali Selatan, kan?"

Romano bangkit dengan segera. Biar ia sedikit terpeleset saat sibuk men-translet bahasa Melayu yang digunakan si pemuda-berkacamata-aneh-jayus-sok-gaul-pula ini, ia mengerti betul maksud Malaysia sebenarnya: mengejeknya, kan? Bisa dilihat dari tatapan matanya.

"Romano! Malaysia! Sudah!" pekik Indonesia, berusaha melerai mereka berdua. Untunglah, sebagian besar penumpang sudah terlelap menuju alam mimpi, dan para pramugari sudah tak terlihat lagi. Romano menatap Indonesia sejenak sebelum akhirnya melemparkan sekilas death glare _mafioso_-nya pada Malaysia dan duduk kembali, kali ini sedekat mungkin dengan Indonesia. Malaysia membalas death glare sang Italian dengan tak kalah garang.

Indonesia menatap keduanya bergantian, lalu terpaut pada adiknya. "Dengar, Lay, aku tak pernah menyangka, ataupun mengharapkan kalau kau akan berkunjung ke rumahku, apalagi menungguiku di Istana Negara. Terutama menjemputku. Jadi, wajar bukan kalau aku membiarkanmu menunggu lama di Istana Negara bersama bosku? (Dan lagi, kau pantas mengalaminya!) Lagipula, aku sudah punya janji dengan Romano lebih dulu, kok. Jangan pelototi dia seperti it- MALON!"

Indonesia berdiri dan berusaha melepaskan cengkeraman Malaysia pada kerah kemeja Romano, dibantu oleh sang empunya kerah. Sebuah kepalan tangan melayang ke arah pipi kecokelatan Romano, namun segera ditangkap oleh telapak tangan kuning langsat.

Romano merutuki dalam hati, kenapa duo Melayu ini begitu expert dalam hal pertengkaran macam ini. Sekesal-kesalnya ia dengan si Veneziano bodoh-berkepala-angin itu, ia takkan sampai hati memukulnya. Tapi ini… si Malaysia ini nyaris menempelkan bogem-nya pada pipiku, dan Indonesia menahannya…

Romano menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu memfokuskan kembali penglihatannya, hanya untuk melihat Indonesia dan Malaysia yang saling bertatap-tatapan dengan sinis.

… dafuq?

Rasanya baru beberapa detik tadi ia dan Malaysia bermusuhan atas Indonesia, kan?

Malaysia membuat suara cetak dengan lidahnya, lantas menoleh ke belakang. Pasangan muda yang tadi duduk di samping _seat_ ini sudah beranjak entah kemana semenjak Malaysia menghampiri. Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata dan dengan langkah menghentak, ia beranjak pergi dari tempat itu menuju seat kosong di sebelahnya. Setelah duduk dengan santai, seolah tak melakukan apapun barusan, pemuda Melayu itu lantas melemparkan pandangan awas-akan-kuawasi-kalian pada dua personifikasi Negara di sampingnya. Indonesia dan Romano berpandangan sebentar, sebelum akhirnya mengenyakkan diri pada _seat_ empuk yang sudah mereka bayar mahal seraya berusaha tak menghiraukan aura-aura negatif dari arah kanan mereka.

Romano mengernyit seraya membuka mulutnya, "Siapa dia? Adikmu?"

Indonesia mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Kukira kau sudah tahu? Malaysia, si adik sialan."

"Adik kandung?" tanya Romano, tampak sedikit tertarik. Sedikit.

Indonesia mengangkat bahu. "Bisa dibilang begitu. Aku sudah bersamanya sejak Nenek Sri masih hidup."

"Nenek Sri?" Romano mengulang nama itu dengan sedikit kesusahan. Wajar, sih. Lidah Eropa-nya memang tidak digladi khusus untuk mengucapkan huruf 'r'. Apalagi di Italia…

"Sriwijaya. Leluhurku." Nesia tersenyum kecil, "Ialah yang dulu menyatukan Nusantara, sekaligus beberapa daerah di semenanjung Indocina. Oh, dan ia melebarkan sayap kekuasaannya hingga berhasil menundukkan sebagian kecil India, juga…"

Romano mengernyit makin dalam. Indocina? India? Selebar itukah kekuasaan Indonesia jaman dahulu?

"Tapi, kalau ia adalah adik kandungmu, tidakkan kau seharusnya sedikit… berusaha berdamai dengannya, mungkin?"

Nesia menghembuskan napas panjang seraya menggeleng. "Tidak bisa. Boss-ku yang pertama, sekaligus yang kuanggap sebagai ayah, sudah membuat slogan untuk mengganyangnya. Pendapat Ayah juga tak bisa kubantah, karena waktu itu ia memang keterlaluan. Melanggar garis-garis batas Negara. Rakyatku bahkan bersatu untuk mendukung tindakan Ayah. Kau ingat saat aku menggebrak meja pada World Summit tahun 1965 dulu?"

Romano berpikir sejenak. Terlintas dalam benaknya, ingatan setengah abad lalu. Personifikasi Negara kepulauan di Asia itu tengah berdebat sarat emosi dengan UN, di back-up oleh China dan Russia. UN sendiri, di bantu oleh Amerika, tampak sudah di pucuk kesabarannya. Sampai akhirnya gadis itu (dulu Romano hanya mengenal Nesia sebatas 'gadis itu', berbeda dengan adiknya, si kepala angin namun berwawasan luas) berdiri dan mengeluarkan ultimatum.

Romano masih ingat isi ultimatum itu. Ia juga ingat sekali perasaannya saat itu. Kaget, sungguh sangat kaget. Negara manalagi yang berani mengeluarkan ultimatum di depan muka yang mulia UN aka United Nations? Hanya Negara ini. Ultimatum itu diucapkannya dengan relaks biarpun wajahnya sarat emosi.

Romano masih ingat sosok U Thant, sekretaris jenderal PBB waktu itu, saat menghadapi personifikasi Negara Indonesia, yang notabene masih muda di kalangan para anggota PBB lainnya.

"_Agar para anggota PBB TIDAK MENDUKUNG masuknya MALAYSIA ke dalam PBB!"_

"_Agar para anggota PBB lebih memilih tetap tinggalnya Indonesia dalam PBB, daripada mendukung masuknya MALAYSIA ke dalam Dewan Keamanan PBB!"_

"_Dan aku akan OUT dari organisasi ini, seandainya kalian masih tetap bersikukuh menerima Malaysia dalam badan ini!" _

"_Dan aku BERSUNGGUH-SUNGGUH akan melaksanakan niatku!"_

Romano juga masih ingat ekspresi personifikasi muda berkacamata yang duduk berseberangan dengan Indonesia waktu itu. Oh, ya. Ia ingat Malaysia sekarang. Ia ingat ekspresinya saat itu. Marah, takut, khawatir, gelisah.

Tapi toh, di tahun yang sama, ia diterima sebagai anggota tak tetap Dewan Keamanan PBB.

Dan di tahun yang sam apula, Indonesia menyatakan keluar dari PBB.

Disusul beberapa Negara sosialis lainnya.

Tawa renyah Nesia menyadarkan Romano. "Aku murka luar biasa saat itu. Bagaimana bisa ia, dengan lancang, mencalonkan dirinya sebagai anggota tak tetap Dewan Keamanan… maksudnya dia itu mau memperolokku begitu, heh?" Nesia menghela napas panjang lagi. "Aku benci imperialisme. Dan aku jijik pada kolonialisme." [1]

"China dan Russia membelamu habis-habisan waktu itu." kata Romano singkat.

Nesia mengangguk. "Waktu itu aku membela China. Bagaimana bisa Negara dengan bangsa terbesar sepertinya tak diterima masuk Dewan Keamanan, sementara Taiwan yang waktu itu tak kuanggap masuk. Sebagai wujud balas budi, China membelaku waktu itu. Dan Russia… yah, kau tahu sendiri dia bagaimana, kan?"

Romano mengangguk-angguk. Ia bisa mengerti perasaan Indonesia saat itu. Ketika saudaranya yang waktu itu membuat masalah tiba-tiba menggegerkan dunia dengan mencalonkan diri...

"Romano?"

"Hm?" respon Romano refleks.

"Bagaimana…" Nesia menggigit bibir sedikit begitu mengucapkan kata ini. "Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan… kau tahu, adikmu… Italy Veneziano?"

"Oh," Romano terdiam sejenak, "Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Hanya penasaran."

Ironisnya, Romano tahu bahwa itu bukanlah isi hati Indonesia yang sebenarnya.

"Cukup lancar, sebenarnya." Romano mendengus. "Ia masih sebodoh biasanya. Tak bisa membaca suasana."

"Pernahkah… pernahkah kalian bertengkar begitu hebat hingga nyaris menimbulkan perang?"

"Pernah, sih. Tapi itu waktu Nonno Roma Antiqua masih hidup. Dan itu sudah lama sekali."

"Pernahkah ia melanggar peraturan-peraturan yang kau buat di Roma, hanya karena ia berasal dari Venesia?"

"Tidak, tak pernah."

"Pernahkah ia mengaplikasikan budaya khas Roma di Venesia?"

"Tidak. Biar budaya kami mirip, ia amat menyayangi budayanya dan menghormati budaya kami."

"Pernahkah ia bermain curang denganmu saat pertandingan sepakbola dalam negeri?"

"Kami selalu _fair play._"

"Pernahkah rakyat kalian saling membenci hingga rasanya ingin sekali untuk melukai satu sama lain?"

"… Indonesia? Kau tak apa, kan?"

Indonesia mengusap bulir bening yang sudah mengalir, membasahi pipinya. Romano menatapnya khawatir. Refleks, statusnya sebagai gentleman sejati membuat tangannya bergerak menuju saku jasnya dan mengeluarkan sehelai sapu tangan bersih bercorak bendera Italia dan mengusap pipi Nesia dengannya, secara tak sadar tangan kirinya menggenggam erat tangan Indonesia, dengan maksud untuk menenangkan.

"Aku… aku…"

"Pelan-pelan… ceritakan saja."

"Aku benci dia!" raung Nesia, namun tak cukup keras untuk di dengar penumpang di seat depan mereka. "Aku benci dia! Aku benci sifat keras kepalanya, kleptomaniak-nya, rasa bangga dan percaya dirinya yang terlalu besar… tapi di saat yang sama, aku menyayanginya dengan naluri seorang kakak, Romano. Aku sangat menyayanginya. Aku ingin melindunginya dari para bajingan di luar sana, tetapi ia sendiri yang mengkhianati dari dalam. Aku… a-aku…"

"Ssh," bisik Romano menenangkan seraya memeluk Idonesia yang langsung menabrakkan wajahnya pada dada Romano, mencengkeram lengannya selagi meneteskan air mata dan sesenggukan kecil. Romano menunduk, mengecup sekilas puncak kepala gadis itu, lantas melirikkan matanya ke arah kanan.

Apa yang ia lihat berhasil membuatnya bergidik. Malaysia menatapnya dengan tajam, seolah dari balik manik cokelat itu terdapat barak api yang takkan mati. Pemuda itu juga menggertakkan giginya, hingga Romano bisa melihat deretan tulang putih berwujud gigi itu, seolah ingin menggigit lehernya hingga putus. Wajahnya merah oleh kemarahan, dan posisinya sudah setengah hendak berdiri dan mendatangi Romano DAN mencekiknya hingga mati, atau menelannya bulat-bulat bersama pesawat ini sekalian.

Walau ngeri, tapi Romano masih punya nyali untuk memperlihatkan seringaian ala Casanova pada pemuda itu, dibalas dengan kiriman hawa-hawa negatif, tentu saja.

"Roma… no?"

"Ya?" kepala Romano otomatis terarah lagi pada Indonesia, tak mau dipergoki sedang mengompori adiknya.

"Terima kasih."

"Eh?" kata Romano bingung. Nesia mendongak padanya dan tersenyum kecil.

"Untuk sudah membiarkanku menangis di kemejamu. Lihat, basah begini…"

"Oh, tak apa…" biar begitu, belum tentu dalam hati Romano berkata sama. "Kau sudah tenang?"

"Sedikit…" Indonesia bangkit dan mengusap matanya. "terima kasih. Entah kapan terakhir kali aku membiarkan diriku menangis karena adik sepertinya…"

"Sudahlah. Jangan tumpuk kesedihanmu dalam hati…"

"Tapi… aku sungguh iri denganmu dan Italia Venesia. Kalian bisa menjadi sangat akrab…"

"Kau pun bisa. Kau dan dia.. aku yakin hanya sedikit miskomunikasi, kurasa."

"Terima kasih."

"Kembali, bella."

Percakapan singkat, yang berhasil membuat seorang pemuda Melayu di ujung sana marah kembali untuk kesekian kalinya. Romano bersumpah ia mendengar suara keretakan dari tuas pengatur _seat_ di seberang sana. Seraya berdoa agar tidak ada Melayu War lagi di sini, pikirannya kembali melayang ke atas awan.

Ia merenungkan kembali perkataan Indonesia tadi. Ternyata tak semua personifikasi yang bersaudara punya hubungan yang baik seperti dirinya dan si kepala-angin-Veneziano. Atau seperti si kepala kentang I dan kepala kentang II. Ia bersyukur adiknya itu, walaupun sekilas terlihat bodoh (dan, ya! Ia memang bodoh!), tapi ia menghormatinya sebagai kakaknya, tidak seperti Negara satu ini yang tengah duduk di seat kanan mereka...

Mau tak mau, Romano bersimpati. Pada siapa? Entah. Keduanya, mungkin?

Pikiran berat itu sukses menggantikan fungsi para domba ataupun nyanyian lullaby sebagai pengantar tidur yang cukup manjur. Terbukti, Romano terlelap beberapa detik kemudian, secara tak sadar kepalanya terjatuh pada posisi yang sama seperti sebelumnya.

* * *

Melengos, Malaysia bangkit dari seat-nya. Berjalan tanpa suara menuju seat kedua rekan-bertitel-musuhnya, ia berhenti sebentar di samping sosok kakaknya yang tengah tertidur pulas di atas bahu si personifikasi Negara Italia Selatan.

Ah, Italia Selatan.

Betapa Malaysia merasakan emosi penuh rasa tidak suka pada satu Negara ini. bagaimana tidak? Ia tak telah sudah menggagalkan rencananya untuk berangkat bersama ke World Conference, tapi juga kini, dan tadi –TADI!-, membuat perkara dengannya. Adik sistercomplex mana yang tak murka melihat kakaknya tengah memeluk seorang pemuda, dan pemuda itu melirikmu SAMBIL menyeringai?

Aneh. Andaikan di bumi ini tak ada larangan untuk membunuh, pasti sekarang nama South Italy sudah tiada.

Mengalihkan pandangannya, Malaysia tersenyum getir menatap kakaknya. Setelah terlebih dahulu menoleh ke kiri dan kanannya, serta mendapati tak ada pramugara-pramugari yang lewat ataupun penumpang yang masih belum terlelap, ia berjongkok di samping seat kakaknya seraya meraih sebelah tangan kuning langsat tersebut.

Indonesia bergerak sedikit dalam tidurnya seraya menggumamkan sesuatu.

Malaysia menggigit bibir. Tangan kakaknya terasa panas sekali. Apa ini karena kisruh dalam negerinya?

Perlahan, namun pasti, ia menariknya mendekat dan menempelkannya pada pipinya.

"Ndon…"

Begitulah Malaysia berbisik.

"Indon…"

Suaranya bergetar mengucapkan kata tersebut.

"Indonesia…"

Ia mengedipkan matanya, lantas menggelengkan kepalanya sejenak, berusaha menahan emosi yang kini tengah meluap dalam hatinya, bagai seorang remaja labil kelas dewa.

"… Kakak,"

Kesunyian dalam pesawat terpecahkan oleh sesenggukan dari pemuda Melayu yang sekilas tampak seperti seorang pengusaha muda tersebut. Pemuda Melayu yang berjongkok di samping seat seorang gadis muda yang terlelap tenang di samping seorang pria Italia. Pemuda Melayu yang menggenggam tangan si wanita, dan menangis seraya menempelkan telapak tangan si wanita pada pipinya.

'Maaf…'

* * *

**Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekazu Himaruya**

**Romance, RomaNes, Romansa © Rheyna Rosevelt**

**OC © Me**

I don't make any commercial profit within this fanfiction.

**Warning!: fem!Indonesia | Straight pair | Country and Human Name Used | Shonen-ai | OOC**

* * *

Singkat kata, pesawat akhirnya berhasil mendarat dengan selamat tanpa gangguan sedikitpun. Di tangga, Romano membantu Indonesia turun selayaknya seorang gentleman, diiringi tatapan iri sekaligus kagum para gadis remaja dari berbagai bangsa di bawah sana.

Oh, jangan lupakan Malaysia yang membuntuti di belakang kakaknya. Seperti stalker saja.

Malaysia, turunkan golokmu.

Malaysia bersedia menurunkan golok yang semula ia acungkan pada author, namun ia ganti dengan gerundelan kecil yang terdengar dalam radius jarak sepuluh meter.

Dan tentu saja, Indonesia dan Romano masih masuk radius jarak sepuluh meter. Kompak, mereka berdua menoleh ke belakang.

Langsung disambut oleh wajah jutek nan cuek khas Negeri Jiran.

Indonesia mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Daripada kau bergumam tak jelas seperti itu dan menghamburkan oksigen yang tersedia di bumi hanya untuk dirimu sendiri, kenapa tidka kau bantu membawakan koper saja?"

Gerutuan itu makin terdengar, tetapi Malaysia mengangkat koper ukuran sedang kakaknya yang memiliki corak batik dan menendang yang satunya, yang berwarna merah-putih-hijau. Romano menoleh cepat pada Malaysia dan melontarkan beberapa makian dalam bahasa Italia yang demi keperawanan mata pembaca tak mampu saya sebutkan disini. Kalau ingin tahu, silahkan PM Romano. Okay?

Back to story.

Setting sekarang, Bandara Internasional Italia di ibukota Roma. Romano membimbing mereka berdua menuju sebuah lahan parker VVIP. Well, bukan mereka berdua, sih. Hanya Malaysia yang, seperti biasa, berperan sebagai obat nyamuk.

Romano mendekati Ferrari merah lain yang terparkir di tepi. Nesia dengan sikap curiga mengamati mobil tersebut. Romano mengangkat alis melihatnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya si Italian.

"Berapa Ferrari yang kau punya, Romano?"

Romano berjalan menuju sisi kanan mobil sport mewahnya dan membuka pintu, mempersilahkan Indonesia masuk, seraya menyeringai dan menjawab singkat.

"Menurutmu?"

Nesia menghela napas. Bukan hanya karena jawaban ajaib Romano, tapi juga karena gumaman-gumaman gaib itu kembali menghantui indera pendengarannya.

Indonesia melirik dan mendapati Malaysia berdiri di sebelah Ferrari, berseberangan dengannya. Death glare ia lontarkan, dan Malaysia balas melempar tatapan sinis. Pada Romano, tentu saja.

Si Italian yang menjadi korban-tak-bersalah-perang-Melayu ini hanya bisa menahan emosinya, biarpun dalam hati ia telah merutukkan beberapa pisuhan dalam bahasanya. Dengan gesit ia mengambil koper yang dibawa Indonesia dan Malaysia. Karena sebelah tangannya penuh, secara tak sengaja tangan Romano mengenai kulit Malaysia saat ia menyabet koper yang dibawa si Melayu.

Malaysia otomatis meringis jijik dan melepaskan koper dari genggamannya. Seraya mengusap bagian kulit yang tadi tersentuh, ia bertanya pada kakaknya.

"Ndon, kau bawa pasir, tak? Apa, kek. Debu halus, kali?"

"Nggak. Gua cuman bawa butiran debu-nya R*mor. Buat apa, emang?" balas Indonesia dengan logat anak gaul Ibukota, biarpun jawabannya setengah tidak nyambung juga.

"Awak nak bikin kopi. Ya gak, lah! Buat nyuci tangan awak, nih. Kotor. Najis." Melemparkan tatapan sinis sekali lagi, Romano menahan diri untuk tidak melemparkan koper berat yang ia pegang untuk tepat menghantam hidung si Malaysia. Yah, biarpun kemampuan bahasa gaul khas Indonesia-nya cekak, ia masih mengerti apa arti percakapan singkat mereka.

Wajah Indonesia mengeruh. "Lay, nggak bisa berhenti ngejek orang, ya?"

Malaysia mengangkat bahu, tepat saat Romano menepukkan kedua telapak tangannya untuk menyingkirkan debu-debu yang menempel setelah pekerjaannya mengangkut koper-koper ke dalam bagasi selesai. Ia berbalik dan berjalan menuju sisi kanan mobil dan membukakan pintu, mempersilahkan Indonesia masuk. Ia lalu berjalan menuju sisi satunya dan sudah akan masuk sebelum Malaysia memanggilnya.

"Lalu, bagaimana nasib awak?"

Romano menghentikan gerakannya hanya untuk menegakkan tubuh dan berkedip menatap Malaysia.

Indonesia melongokkan kepala dari jendela.

"Kau?"

Romano mengulang, berusaha memastikan pendengarannya dengan nada ketus.

"Panggil saja taksi. Negaramu lebih kaya dari negaraku, kan?" Malaysia merengut atas komentar kakaknya.

"Awak bisa saja panggil taksi termewah di Roma ini sekalian. Tun musti takkan sungkan, dan biayanya juga masih tergolong kecil, dan satu taksi mewah takkan menggoyahkan sektor ekonomiku."

"Lalu?" lanjut Romano, masih ketus.

"Tapi masalahnya adalah," Malaysia menunjuk bagian bagasi Ferrari, "Koperku ada di dalam sana, diangkut oleh bajingan satu ini."

"Siapa yang kau panggil bajingan itu, bastardo?"

"Kau. Siapa lagi?"

Romano melontarkan pandangan awas-kau-kacamata-sialan-bastardo-idiota!, tetapi ia juga mendesah dan berkata dengan tak tulus, "Fine. Kalau begitu, akan kuambilkan kopermu." 'Dan segera enyahlah dari pandanganku!'

Malaysia menggeleng keras kepala. "Tidak. Lebih baik aku ikut kalian saja."

.

.

.

"What the-?" Romano mendelik, tak mampu berkata-kata. Indonesia menatap adiknya tak percaya.

Malaysia memalingkan wajahnya. "Jangan khawatir. Aku takan merusakkan satupun aksesori mobilmu. Lagipula, aku lebih mengerti mobil. Aku bisa membuat mobil yang lebih bagus daripada mobil buatan anak-anak labil itu."

Twitch.

"Mobil buatan anak-anak labil, katamu?" Indonesia mengepalkan tangannya, "Jangan hina karya anak bangsaku, ya! Mobil SMK adalah titik awal kemajuanku dalam bidang otomotif, lanjutan dari boss-ku yang ketiga! Lagipula, kau pasti masih belum lupa dengan sepeda motor brand 'Garuda' dulu, yang kini telah dilenyapkan jejaknya. Padahal sebelumnya brand itu bisa menyaingi sepeda motor buatan Japan! Lagipula, generasi mudaku berbakat, bahkan salah seorang menteri-nya India sempat memesan beberapa unit mobil itu!" menghentikan pembelaannya untuk sementar, Indonesia berganti menyeringai, "Oh, dan Tuanku Malaysia yang Agung, kalau generasimu lebih dalam segalanya daripadaku, Aku heran karena tak pernah mendengar raungan macanmu, atau generasi mudamu."

Wajah Malaysia memerah, dan sebelum ia sempat membalas ejekan tersebut, Romano melerai dengan sebuah teriakan yang berisi satu makian bahasa Italia yang, apapun itu, pasti sangat kasar. Terbukti dari reaksi dan ekspresi seorang pria paruh baya yang kebetulan berada dekat mereka dan langsung berlari menjauh seraya memasang wajah ketakutan.

"Cepat masuk kalau kau tidak mau menghadiri World Summit dengan satu tangan dan tiga kaki." desis Romano. Tanpa menyangkal, namun mendengus, Malaysia membuka pintu Ferrari dan masuk, membanting pintu Ferrari hingga menutup.

Romano mengangkat alis. "Dengar, Malaysia, kalau kau merusak pintunya, aku akan memastikan kedutaanmu di Italia takkan pernah hidup nyaman."

Di dalam, Malaysia menjulurkan lidahnya.

Indonesia menghela napas sengsara.

Romano memijit kepala.

Baiklah, perjalanan menuju La Casa (rumah pribadi Romano) dan La Lusitania Hall, sebagai lokasi tempat dilaksanakannya World Summit tahun ini, mungkin jauh dari kata 'damai sentosa'.

Mari kita doakan agar Indonesia tidak rontok rambutnya, Romano tidak berkurang umurnya, dan Malaysia… apa yang kita harapkan untuk Negara satu ini?

* * *

Suasana mobil saat perjalanan memang sangat hening sekali. Memang, sih, awalnya bentrokan antara ketiga pihak memang sering terjadi. Kita maklumi sajalah, memang itu bukanlah hal yang bisa dihindarkan. Namun selebihnya, situasi dalam kondisi terkontrol (di bawah makian, gerutuan, dan bibir yang melengkung ke bawah, tentunya).

Lima menit kemudian, setelah melewati jalanan Roma yang sangat padat (karena, hei, ini di Italia!) , Romano memarkir Ferrarinya di halaman sebuah rumah megah bergaya Renaissance yang bercat merah bata. Halaman itu terasa asri, di bagian timurnya ditumbuhi pohon-pohon zaitun yang menumbuhkan sulur sebagai pagar hidup. Di bawah, rumput ilalang yang berbunga halus meneteskan embunnya. Satu petak lavender di bagian utara halaman ini turut menyegarkan pandangan, dan di selatannya penuh dengan rerumpunan bunga aneka warna.

Indonesia teringat kembali akan rumahnya begitu melihat halaman La Casa, rumah pribadi Italy Romano dan adiknya. Sang empunya rumah keluar dari mobilnya, lantas membukakan pintu untuk Indonesia. Malaysia? Ah, dia kan punya kaki dan tangan. Untung saja masih lengkap.

Melihat senyum Indonesia begitu wanita itu beranjak keluar dari mobil mau tak mau membuat Romano menyusun senyum samar pada bibirnya.

"Kau suka, ragazza?" tanya Romano. Indonesia menebarkan senyumnya.

"Aku selalu suka bunga. Dan, ya. Tentu saja aku suka halaman rumahmu ini. Sangat cantik." pujinya.

Romano tersenyum padanya. Tangan pemuda itu bergerak menuju semak-semak melati yang memang tertanam tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Memetik setangkai bunga yang ukurannya kira-kira sepertiga luas telapak tangan, ia menyibakkan poni Indonesia dan menarik lembut jepit melati plastik yang terpasang pada rambutnya, ia ganti dengan melati sungguhan.

"Tak bisa dibandingkan denganmu." kalimat itu meluncur dengan mulus dari bibir sang pemuda Italiana Selatan tanpa hambatan. Beda dengan saat ia dipaksa France untuk menggombali Spain habis-habisan. Waktu itu, ia memang harus mengalahkan sisi tsunderenya karena keperjakaan taruhannya.

Indonesia tersipu. Wajahnya merona.

Sungguh, kadang Romano bisa menjadi sangat romantis. Yah, namanya juga personifikasi Italia. Sudah berapa kali memangnya Romano membuatnya merona sehari ini? Kadang Indonesia berpikir, apakah benar niatnya menerima Romano sebagai 'pacar palsu'-nya.

Jangan salah sangka. Biar personifikasi negara, Indonesia juga wanita. Ingin merasakan cinta.

_Such a romantic moments…_

"HUACHIIIIM!"

… _and ruined by a Malaysian boy._

Romano memberi Indonesia pandangan seolah ia berkata 'Adikmu itu kok menyebalkan, sih?' yang dibalas dengan anggukan bahu dan pandangan 'Tauk, udah bawaan dari orok, kali.'

Berat hati, Indonesia berbalik, menatap bosan Malaysia yang sedang memainkan smartphone-nya seraya menggosok hidung pada kap Ferrari dengan gaya seolah mobil sport itu miliknya.

Indonesia memutar bola matanya, lantas berbalik kembali pada Romano. "Oh iya, di mana Italia Venesia?"

Romano mengerutkan alisnya. "Mana aku tahu? Mungkin sedang mengunjungi si kepala kentang? Dasar bodoh, padahal World Summit dilaksanakan di rumahnya sendiri…"

"Siapa itu kepala kentang?"

"Si sok macho-potato itu, lah. Siapa lagi?"

Mengabaikan rasa penasarannya pada sosok Negara potato-apalah ini, Indonesia kembali bertanya. "Lalu? Apa aku akan tinggal di sini untuk sementara atau bagaimana?"

"Oh, ya. Untuk meningkatkan rasa kepercayaan merea akan akting kita, kau akan tinggal di sini alih-alih di hotel. Bagaimana?"

"Kenapa tidak?" Indonesia tersenyum, "Aku selalu ingin merasakan tinggal di sebuah rumah bergaya Eropa!"

"Baguslah," Romano menyeringai, "Kalau begitu, kenapa kau tidak masuk saja duluan dan pilih kamar sesukamu? Aku dan adikmu akan mengurus barang-barang."

"Apakah itu tidak sopan-"

"Sudah, masuklah."

Indonesia tersenyum berterima kasih sekali lagi, lantas setengah berlari menuju rumah tersebut. Ia sempat mengerling sebentar begitu akan membuka pintu, namun melihat anggukan Romano, ia dengan segera melesat masuk.

Setelah memastikan Indonesia sudah berada di dalam rumahnya, Romano menghela napas panjang dan berjalan mendekati Malaysia yang masih saja memainkan smartphone-nya.

"Hei," sapa Romano pelan.

Malaysia masih tak berhenti memainkan smartphone-nya, namun merespon sapaan Romano. "Kau berbicara dengan awak?"

"Tidak. Aku berbicara dengan mobilku." Romano mendengus. Ia memposisikan dirinya hingga bersandar pada pintu mobil, sementara Malaysia pada kap-nya. Remaja wanita mana yang takkan menjerit fangirling melihat pemandangan ini? "Oh, ayolah, Malaysia. Kau tahu tak ada makhluk hidup lain selain kau di sekitar sini."

"Kau bisa saja berbicara pada tanaman-tanamanmu di halamanmu yang cantik ini."

"Dengan gaya bicara seperti itu, kau terdengar seperti seorang waria, tahu."

"Shit."

"Bastardo."

"Oke, oke!" teriak Malaysia akhirnya, memasukkan smartphone-nya kembali ke saku. "Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Aku ingin agar kau tak merusak hubungan kami nanti, dan seterusnya. Got it?"

"Memangnya ada apa di antara kalian? Hubungan bisnis?"

"Semacam itu, namun lebih privat."

"Privat? Semacam apa?"

"Kau pihak luar, tak perlu tahu."

Malaysia mengerutkan dahinya. "Tapi akulah adiknya. Aku perlu tahu."

"Adik macam apa kau ini, yang tega menyakiti hati kakaknya sendiri?"

Kejadiannya begitu cepat sekali, hingga Romano sendiri tak sempat mengelak. Malaysia meraih kerah bajunya dan mendesis tepat di depan wajahnya.

"Siapa yang jamin kalau kau takkan menyakitinya biarpun telah berstatus sebagai pacarnya, heh?"

Hening. Romano hanya bisa menatap Malaysia tak percaya.

"Pacar?"

"Jangan kira aku tak tahu apa-apa!" bentak Malaysia, "Asal kau tahu, aku takkan membuatmu semudah itu mendekati Indon! Aku-"

"Terlambat," potong Romano seraya menyeringai, "Dia sudah menerimaku, kok."

Malaysia menggerutu sebentar sebelum akhirnya berlari menuju pintu La Casa dan masuk tanpa ijin.

Romano hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya seraya menyumpah sebentar. Dengan cepat ia mengambil koper-koper mereka, lantas berjalan masuk rumahnya sendiri.

* * *

Romano berjalan menuju kamarnya sendiri. Begitu ia meletakkan koper-koper itu di depan pintu kamarnya, suara derit kayu berbunyi dan kepala Indonesia tersembul dari baliknya.

Gadis itu menoleh padanya dan tersenyum. "Oh, hai, Romano! Aku di kamar ini, ya! Nyaman, sih! menghadap petak lavender, pula!"

"Kebetulan sekali, bella," Romano mengangkat koper Indonesia dan menyerahkannya. "Kamarku sendiri persis berada di sebelah kamarmu."

Indonesia menatap pintu kamar yang ditunjuk Romano dan tersenyum. "Kebetulan sekali! Oh, ya. Malaysia tadi-"

Suara derit pintu lagi, dan kali ini pintu yang ada di depan kamar Indonesialah yang terbuka, menampilkan sosok seorang Malaysia. Pemuda itu mengerjap sebentar sebelum akhirnya memandang Romano dan berkata dengan dingin.

"Mana koperku? Aku ambil kamar di sini."

Twitch.

Memangnya siapa yang bilang kalau Malaysia boleh ambil kamar di La Casa, haaah?

* * *

La Lusitania Hall cukup ramai siang itu. Pukul sepuluh waktu setempat, dan para undangan World Summit- para personifikasi Negara-negara di seluruh dunia, tentu saja, pasti sudah berkumpul di dalam.

Romano memasukkan kunci mobil ke dalam sakunya. Indonesia berlari-lari kecil ke arahnya, sementara Malaysia sedang membuntuti di belakangnya.

"Kau siap?" tanya Romano tenang, biarpun aslinya gugup luar dalam.

"A-apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanya Indonesia, sama gugupnya.

Romano berpikir sejenak. "Kita akan masuk ke dalam sambil… uuh… berpegangan tangan?" pemuda itu melirik Indonesia itu memastikan reaksinya.

Indonesia ternganga. "Pe- pegangan tangan? Ta-ta-tapi itu tidak sopan! Ki-kita kan bukan muh-"

"Kelamaan." tanpa basa-basi, Romano meraih tangan Indonesia dan menariknya seraya berjalan menuju pintu utama La Lusitania Hall.

Wajah Indonesia merona merah. Tangannya digenggam erat oleh Romano, bahkan jemarinya sedikitpun tak bisa ia gerakkan saking kuatnya pegangan Romano.

Oh, _well, _ia harus bertahan beberapa hari lagi.

* * *

Suasana di dalam Lusitania Hall masih cukup sepi, biarpun samar-samar suara teriakan masih tak terhindarkan dari salah satu ruangan Meeting terbesar di bangunan nasional Italia tersebut. Mereka bertiga berhenti sejenak di depan pintu masuk ketika melihat seorang pemuda berambut kecokelatan sebahu berdiri di depan meja resepsionis yang dihuni oleh seorang wanita pirang.

"Toris Laurinaitis, dari Lithuania." Toris tersenyum pada si resepsionis yang langsung menuliskan sesuatu pada notes di mejanya.

"Kamar 204, Ruang Meeting H. Ah," si resepsionis mengalihkan pandangannya pada Romano dan tersenyum manis. "Ah, Mr. Vargas. Senang sekali bertemu dengan anda lagi. Kamar yang sama?"

Toris spontan menoleh begitu mendengar nama yang familiar tersebut. Mata hijaunya sedikit melebar begitu melihat Romano dan Indonesia di dekatnya. Bagaimana bisa dua Negara beda budaya jauh asal-usul ini bisa bersama? Tambahan: mereka sekarang berpegangan tangan. Tampak mesra.

.

Crack. Pair.

.

"Sou- Romano?" tanya Toris tanpa berkedip, nyaris terselip lidah menyapa Romano dengan nama negaranya.

South Italy/ Romano/ Lovino Vargas mengangguk. "Selamat siang juga, Mr. Laurinaitis."

Toris balas mengangguk biarpun tatapannya memandang tak percaya tangan rekan sesama personifikasi negaranya, Rom- ehm, Lovino Vargas. Pemuda tersebut melirik mengikuti arah pandangan Toris dan menyeringai.

"Ini?" Lovino mengangkat tangannya yang masih bertautan dengan tangan Indonesia. Si gadis merona seraya membuang muka kearah si resepsionis yang hanya tersenyum kecil.

Toris menatap mereka seolah ia sedang menyaksikan salah seorang temannya yang adalah maniak kuda poni menyembelih hewan peliharaannya satu persatu, lantas tobat dan berubah menjadi cowok tulen. Kesimpulannya: tidak mungkin terjadi.

"Kau bisa menebaknya sendiri." menarik Indonesia sedikit, Lovino melangkah menuju resepsionis. "Hei, ragazza. Lovino Vargas, South Italy. Dan…" ia memicingkan matanya ke arah Indonesia.

"Nesia," gadis itu akhirnya berbicara seraya melemparkan senyum kecil. "Nesia Seruni… Kirana Gayatri."

Resepsionis itu menulis cepat pada notesnya. "Ruang Meeting H untuk Mr. Vargas dan Ms. Kirana. Kamar 210 untuk Anda, Miss-"

"Oh, tidak." Lovino menggeleng penuh gaya. "Nesia tak memesan kamar, _ragazza_. Ia akan tinggal denganku di La Casa."

Toris dan si resepsionis jawdrop seketika.

Nesia terdiam sejenak. Mengabaikan reaksi tak menyenangkan dua pihak lainnya, ia memang merasa ada sesuatu yang kurang, tapi apa? Ia berpikir keras sebentar sebelum akhirnya mengingat 'sesuatu' tersebut. Malaysia!

"Oh, Mal-eh…" Nesia menoleh ke belakang, beradu pandang dengan Malaysia. Pemuda itu tampak berpikir keras pula. Wajar, sih. Selama bertahun-tahun Nesia hidup dengan Malaysia, ia nyaris tak pernah memanggil adiknya itu dengan nama manusianya. Ia selalu memanggilnya dengan beberapa panggilan sayang macam Lay, Alay, Malay, Malon, atau bahkan sialan. Maklumilah, dua kakak beradik tsundere, apalagi yang bisa diharapkan dari mereka?

Tanpa Nesia kira, ternyata Malaysia berani juga menghadap maju ke depan meja resepsionis dan memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Andika Fajar. Dari Malaysia."

.

.

.

'Siaaal! Dia copas nama wargaku seenaknya!'

Si resepsionis, untungnya tak menyadari Nesia yang mulai menahan diri agar tidak mencak-mencak marah, sehingga ia bisa dengan santai menuliskan sesuatu pada notesnya dan berkata pada Malay- Andika Fajar.

"Kamar 208, Mr. Fajar. Ruang Meeting H-"

"Aku tidak pesan kamar." kata Malaysia pada si resepsionis.

Toris double jawdrop.

Nesia masih merengut pada Mal- Fajar akibat sifat copycat-nya yang mulai menunjukkan taring. Begitu Malaysia berpindah tempat dari depan meja resepsionis, ia menyapanya dengan kasar. "Oh, selamat siang, Mr. Fajar, begitu mungkin aku harus memanggilmu, Tuan Malaysia Yang Agung?"

Malaysia menatapnya dengan padnangan heran. "Fajar saja, Ndon. Toh nama itu sudah terlalu _mainstream_ di negaraku."

Sudut mata Nesia berkedut. "_Mainstream_, katamu? Itu nama dari Indonesia yang kau pakai, tahu!"

Malaysia sudah hendak membantah lagi dan memulai Perang Melayu sebelum dipotong oleh teriakan Lovino.

"_Won't you both just shut the hell up?_"

.

.

.

Kicep. Toris sudah gemetar ketakutan di pojokan. Fajar dan Nesia secara kompak saling berdiri membelakangi dan melipat tangan, dengan wajah cemberut juga tentunya.

"Ah, a-aku… apa harusnya aku masuk saja?" tanya Toris ragu-ragu. Lovino mengedikkan kepalanya, dan pemuda itu buru-buru kabur ke Ruang Meeting.

Lovino mendengus. "Baguslah kalau ia sudah per-"

"Like, TORIIIS! Tungguuu!" sosok pria berambut pirang itu melintas cepat di depan mereka, mengejar Toris yang sudah lebih dulu pergi.

"Bastardo! Kau belum check-in! Cazzo!" teriak Lovino, namun orang itu- personifikasi Negara, like, Polandia, sudah terlanjur menghilang di balik tembok bercat jingga.

"Feliks Lukasiewicz. Dari Polandia" geram Lovino pada si resepsionis yang sudah mengkeret duluan mendengar makian Lovino sebelumnya. "Kunci kamar biar dia sendiri yang ambil. Ayo, Nesia."

Menggandeng tangan Nesia sekali lagi, seraya diikuti Fajar di belakang, mereka berjalan menuju Ruang Meeting H, yang terletak di lantai 5 (menurut peta hotel yang tertempel di dinding tak jauh dari mereka).

Mereka bertiga memasuki sebuah lift yang berada di bagian paling selatan lantai 1. Di dalam, Fajar mengambil tempat di depan panel lift. Jemarinya bermain-main dengan tombol-tombol angka. Sementara di sisi satunya, Lovino berdiri di dekat Nesia, masih juga tak menyadari efek dari manuver karisma yang ia lancarkan secara tak sadar pada Nesia membuat gadis itu setengah-_melting _juga.

"Lovino…" panggil Nesia pelan. Lovino hanya meliriknya.

"_Che_?"

"Tidakkah…" Nesia terdiam sebentar, berusaha mencari kata-kata yang tepat."

Romano mengangkat sebelah alis.

"Tidak jadi. Lupakan saja."

Alis itu masih juga belum turun. "Nesia?"

Nesia menggeleng. "Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa, sungguh."

"Kau yakin?"

Tring.

Pintu lift terbuka. Fajar melangkah menuju kakaknya dan menyentuh bahunya.

Nesia menoleh pada adiknya yang –percaya atau tidak. Lebih tinggi sekepalan tangan darinya. "Fajar?"

"Kak," Fajar berbisik, "Aku duluan."

Indonesia mengangguk ragu, bersamaan dengan Fajar yang berlari meninggalkan mereka.

"Ada apa dengan bocah itu?"

Indonesia hanya mengangkat bahu dan menarik tangan Lovino. "Ayo. Kita pasti sudah terlambat."

Kentara sekali Ruang Meeting H adalah ruangan rapat termewah, terluas, dan yang paling terlihat: teramai. Nesia menghela napas sejenak saat Lovino menyentuh pegangan pintu.

"Kau siap?" bisik Lovino. Nesia mengangguk ragu.

"Lingkarkan tanganmu pada lengan kananku."

Wajah Nesia memerah.

"Ta-tapi itu terlihat seperti… pasangan baru…" Nesia terbata-bata memprotes.

Lovino sendiri sudah merubah wajahnya menjadi semerah tomat. "I-itu juga bukan sepreti aku mau, saja! Kalau bukan karena hal itu, aku takkan bersedia, ya! Ini hanya penawaran sekali seumur hidup, kok!" Lovino melengos dan membuka pintu. Dengan cepat Nesia menggamit lengan Lovino.

Kreet.

"… Karenanya, Ludwig, jangan selalu menolak ide-ideku. Robot global warming pasti akan berfungsi secara sempurna dengan aku sebagai kaptennya! Dan- HEY! Ini dia! Lovino Vargas dan… NESIA?"

Prang!

"Ma-maaf!" sosok pirang di sebelah Alfred F. Jones- personifikasi Amerika Serikat, buru-buru membungkuk dengan wajah semerah kepiting rebus. "A-aku akan membereskan kekacauan ini." Arthur Kirkland –personifikasi Britania Raya, buru-buru mengumpulkan pecahan-pecahan cangkir teh antiknya yang tadi ia jatuhkan setelah shock melihat dua sosok yang kini masih berada di depan pintu.

"Dude, Lovino! Kau tak pernah bilang kalau kau akan _take out_ dengan Nesia!" Alfred berteriak dengan kencang, sehingga tak ada satupun yang tak mendengarnya. "_G'luck!_ Aku tahu kau pasti akan _hangout_ dengan satu wanita cantik, Lovino! Sayangnya, aku tak pernah memasukkan Nesia dalam daftar kemungkinan-pacarmu itu…"

"Siapa yang butuh ramalanmu, bastardo," geram Lovino pada Alfred yang masih menyeringai bodoh.

"FRATELLOOO~ AKHIRNYA KAKAKKU BISA JUGA MENGGAET SATU BELLA, VEE~ DOITSU, DOITSU! LIHAT FRATELLO, VEE!" Feliciano- personifikasi Italia Venesia, menitikkan air mata haru seraya menarik-narik kerah pria pirang nan stoik di sebelahnya, Ludwig –personifikasi Negara Jerman.

"I-ITALY!" Ludwig berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman maut Feliciano. Well, siapa bilang Italy adalah personifikasi _clueless_ tak berbahaya kalau ia bisa merenggut nyawa negara lain seraya menitikkan air mata haru pada kakaknya?

"Da~ Mereka mesra, ya, Yao-yao~" Ivan Braginski –personifikasi Russia, ngesot beberapa meter mendekati Yao Wang- personifikasi China. Sang Chinese berjengit.

"Me- menjauh dariku, aru!" Yao berusaha menghindar dari tubuh raksasa Ivan. Si psikopat mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Yao-yao tak mau denganku, da? Sedihnya…"

"A-aku tak menolak sih, aru. Ta-tapi…"

"Kenapa, da? Tak ada Natalya di sini, da. Kalaupun ada, akan kuusir dia! Akan kulakukan apapun agar kita bisa bersama, da~!

"Ta-tapi dibelakangmu, aru!"

"Jadi begitu? Kakak ingin mengusirku agar kakak bisa berduaan dengan orang ini ya, kak? Wang minta kubunuh, hm? Kekkonkekkonkekkon…"

"N-Natalya?"

Menjauh dari posisi Soviet bersaudara, kita lihat kondisi Asia Timur lainnya.

Wang Meilin –Taiwan, menoleh pada saudara sesama otaku-nya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Honda Kiku- Jepang. "Kiku~ Bagaimana menurutmu dengan mereka? Sayang sekali, padahal aku menantikan Antonio-kun dan Lovino-kun yang mendobrak pintu World Summit dengan kondisi topless nan mabuk, dan dalam emosi yang tentunya tak bisa dibendung lagi, penuh dengan hasrat dan nafsu yang membara. Pasti seru melihat mereka berciuman dengan penuh _passion_, maksudku, arsip SpaMano memang lebih sedikit daripada USUK dan GerIta, tetapi bukan tak mungkin mereka akan membuat gebrakan lebih dengan _fetish_ publik se-"

"Ehm. Biar aku merasa ada sedikit ganjalan, tapi mereka terlihat crack. Crack pair, tepatnya, Mei-chan." Terima kasih, Kiku, telah berhasil menyela komentar kritis salah rating seorang Meilin.

Mei cemberut. "Hanya crack, itu saja?"

Kiku mengangguk. "Bukan maksudku untuk menjadi kasar, Mei-chan, tetapi separuh hatiku menolak kebersamaan mereka-"

"Kau unyu kalau terlihat cemburu seperti itu, Kiku~" kedua tangan Meilin terentang untuk mencubit pipi Kiku yang berjengit sedikit.

"Jangan pegang-pegang pipi Kiku, Mei! Semuanya milikku! Dibuat di Kor-"

"Yong Soo, jangan paksa aku mengeluarkan pisau dari tasku."

Pindah tempat lagi karena areal ini terancam akan bersetting pertumpahan darah. Bagaimana dengan _homeland_ Nesia, sendiri, kawasan south east Asia?

Reza Koh Ang –Singapura, menoleh pada kakaknya, Andika Fajar. "Kak, itu beneran tuh Kak Nesia sama Lovino? Kok crack banget gitu?"

"Hus, Reza!" Syahmi Azwan -Brunei Darussalam, menegur kembarannya.

Reza merengut pada Azwan. "Tapi emang bener kok, Az. Lihat, tuh. Eh, mereka kesini."

Fajar, yang sedari tadi hanya berdiam diri, mau tak mau mengangkat kepalanya ketika dilihatnya si kakak dan, ehm, pacarnya menghampiri. Lovino menarikkan kursi di sebelah Fajar, dan Nesia dengan tenangnya duduk.

Lovino mengambil pandangan pada sosok Hispanik di ujung sana.

Bahkan diantara berbagai pasang mata yang menatapnya, satu yang paling menarik perhatiannya adalah sepasang mata hijau itu. Sepasang mata emerald tua yang memancarkan emosi yang begitu campur aduk: shock, kaget, tak percaya, sedih, cemburu, kecewa, marah, bingung… Ah! Betapa mata itu terasa amat nyaman untuk dipandang…

Lovino tertawa dalam hati. _Rasakan itu, tomato sialan. Sekarang aku bisa putus denganmu, kan?_

Namun kebanggaan dalam diri Lovino hanya sekejap sebelum Francis Bonnefoy –personifikasi Perancis. Apa lagi?- menghampiri Antonio dan berbisik padanya selagi mencuri pandang ke arah si Italiana. Antonio mendengarkan dengan cermat sebelum akhirnya ikutan melirik padanya dan kompak berdua, melebarkan seringaian nista.

Darah Italianya membludak marah begitu ia mengerti arti dari tatapan mereka: _Kau pasti takkan berani melakukan hal yang lebih._

Fajar masih tetap memperhatikan kakaknya. Raut damai nan tenang, seolah dipandangi kerabat se-ASEAN dengan tatapan yang memancarkan emosi beragam ini biasa ia dapat –oh, ya. Memang biasa ia dapat, memang.

Tak ia ketahui, perhatian Nesia sebenarnya tertuju pada satu sosok tinggi besar yang duduk di sebelah Bella Annalea –Belgium. Willem Van Houten, si Belanda brengsek yang dulu menjajahnya selama sekian abad. Oh, jangan berburuk sangka dulu hanya karena Nesia menyebutnya 'brengsek'. Ya, ia memang bersikap kurang ajar dulu padanya, namun rasa sayang tak langsung memang Nesia rasakan terpancar darinya.

Tapi, perlakuan semena-mena yang didapatnya dulu dari Willem, rasanya kurang manis apabila tanpa sedikit pembalasan dendam…

Nesia ingat ketika ia baru menghampiri ruangan meeting ini. Pandangannya secara spontan tertuju pada Willem. Mulanya, manik hitamnya langsung bertabrakan dengan manik hijau sang pemuda Belanda. Hah, terkadang Nesia merutuki hidupnya karena dirinya selalu dikelilingi oleh orang-orang bermata hijau. Antonio, Arthur, Willem –triple mantan penjajahnya dulu, dan mata mereka sewarna emerald semua. Oh, jangan lupakan Bella. Walau gadis itu memang sangat menyenangkan, tetapi matanya yang bercahaya selalu mengingatkan Nesia akan mata kakaknya. Untung Fajar dan Romano tidak bermata emerald…

Nah, informasi tak penting apa ini?

Kembali ke persoalan semula, Nesia teringat tatapan Willem beberapa menit yang lalu: nanar. Begitu kering. Kosong. Seolah ia terlalu kaget untuk bereaksi. Bahkan ocehan si adik yang kelewat di protektif-i pun tak dianggap. Nesia hendak tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat reaksi mantan kompeninya itu kalau saja Lovino tak menariknya pergi.

Baru selesai ia bernostalgia dengan mantan penjajahnya ini, raut damai di wajahnya seketika berubah.

Ya, mana bisa tak berubah kalau Lovino menempatkan bibirnya pada pipinya?

Blush. Benar-benar blush yang amat sangat blush.

"Aaw, Roderich! Tak maukah kau memberiku kecupan manis seperti itu?" Elizabeta Hedérváry –Hungaria, melompat ke kursi di sampingnya dan memeluk erat lengan Roderich Edelstein –Austria.

"E-Eliza…" Roderich berjuang melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman Elizabeta biarpun wajahnya merona parah.

"Broer~ mereka manis sekali, ya?" ucap Bellapada kakaknya, yang hanya merespon dengan menjatuhkan cerutu yang semula bertengger dengan manis di bibirnya.

Kurang puas dengan reaksi sang kakak, Bella menoleh ke samping kirinya.

"Heei, Antonio~! Mereka manis, kan? Ya, kan?"

Antonio tak menjawab. Namun dari seberang meja sana, Lovino bisa melihat reaksi mantan –ya, akhirnya mantan, ya Tuhan!- kekasihnya.

Twitch. Tak terima.

Lovino tertawa lepas. Nesia terkiki geli. Atas alasan yang berbeda, tentunya.

Noi Chu Han –Vietnam, mengerling pada sahabat-tapi-ada-rasa-nya, Somchai Isara –Thailand. "Chai, tidakkah kau pikir ada yang aneh dengan mereka? Nesia dan Lovino…"

Chai hanya memasang senyumnya yang biasa. "Entahlah, tapi mereka kelihatan bahagia sekali, ana~ Tak baik mengganggu hubungan mereka~"

Han hanya mengangguk-angguk.

"DUDE!" teriak Alfred di ujung sana seraya menunjuk pada Lovino dengan tangan kanannya, sementara tangan kirinya menggenggam segelas soda. "_First step to the bed-_"

Ocehan tak berdasar Alfred berhasil ditutup oleh tendangan Arthur pada tulang keringnya. Selagi Alfred mengumpat seraya memegangi kakinya yang menjadi korban, Arthur berdeham. Sontak perhatian seluruh personifikasi Negara tertuju padanya.

Lovino mendecih 'tsk' kecil dan beranjak menuju kursinya sendiri. Begitu pula dengan beberapa personifikasi lain yang sudah mulai ribut sendiri.

Melirik ke arah Willem sekali lagi, Nesia menyeringai kecil dan memberi ciuman jauh pada Lovino.

Aha, tindakan provokasi rupanya. Lovino menanggapinya dengan tawa kecil.

Para personifikasi wanita ber-'aww' ria, bersamaan dengan berubahnya mood mereka menjadi super-mellow.

Lilli –Liechtenstein, memeluk lengan kakaknya, Vash –Switzerland. "Manis, kak~"

Vash merona berat begitu Lilli memeluk lengannya. Bukan, bukan berarti ia seorang penganut incestuous. Tapi karena ia tak kuat melihat betapa manis adiknya dengan ekspresi seperti ini.

Ya, alasan itu juga, pada bedanya, Vash? Ah, lupakan saja sebelum author di-dor si pemuda Swiss.

Ludwig kemudian mengambil alih kontrol emosi para hadirin World Summit tahun ini. Dan karena ia adalah seorang Germany, tak ada lagi yang berani berbisik-bisik seraya terkikik atau bahkan mencuri-curi kesempatan untuk mengerling pada sang pujaan hati, atau dalam kasus Nesia dan Lovino: pacar tanpa status. Palsu.

Biar begitu, mereka berdua sudah cukup bahagia melihat reaksi dua personifikasi Negara Eropa yang begitu merana.

* * *

Sembilan puluh menit kemudian, _break _pertama untuk World Summit dimulai. Nesia baru saja merapikan tumpukan laporan-laporan dari atas mejanya ketika beberapa suara terdengar di belakangnya. Ia berbalik dan menemukan kawan-kawan wanitanya, berdiri berjejer seraya tertawa kecil.

Si personifikasi Nusantara mengangkat sebelah alis. "Ada apa?"

Bella yang pertama memulai. "Nesia~ Selamat, ya! Aku tak menyangka kau akan mengambil Lovino sebagai pendamping hidupmu, sih. Dan aku juga tak pernah mimpi kau berpasangan dengannya. Tapi akhirnya, so sweet sekali, kok!"

Jabatan tangan Bella ditanggapi Nesia dengan senyuman. Bergiliran, para sahabat personifikasi wanitanya memberikan komentar mengenai hubungannya dengan Lovino yang memang tak disangka-sangka, disertai dengan ucapan selamat dan sedikit gombalan.

Dan saat itulah, Nesia memikirkan satu hal.

Tidakkah perbuatannya ini terlalu jauh?

Di ujung sana, Lovino bangkit dari kursinya. Senyum perlahan mengembang ketika ia melihat Nesia dan kelompok personifikasi wanita lainnya. Sekadar untuk memperkuat hubungan mereka di mata khalayak umum, Lovino hendak beranjak dari kursinya, tepat ketika satu tangan meraih sikunya.

Si pemuda Italia menoleh, hanya untuk mendapati wajah tampan Antonio di depannya.

"Bastardo," desis Lovino, "Lepaskan tanganku."

Antonio menggeleng keras kepala. Lovino mendecak sebal.

"Baiklah, tomato, akan kuladeni kau sekarang, hanya sekali ini saja." ia menyentakkan sikunya dari cengkeraman bisu Antonio yang sudah sedikit melonggar, dan melipatnya di depan dada.

Antonio terdiam sebentar. Sinar di mata emeraldnya entah kenapa memudar. Lovino memperhatikannya, namun ia hanya diam.

"Lovi," bisik Antonio, "Kau serius ingin memutuskan hubungan kita?"

Twitch.

"Tomato bastard! Kalau kau menahanku disini hanya untuk menanyakan hal itu, seharusnya kau sudah tahu apa jawabannya, kan? Minggir, aku mau-"

"Hei, tunggu dulu," tahan Antonio, "Aku bahkan tak yakin kalau kau benar-benar mencintai Indonesia!"

Gertakan gigi Lovino masih juga belum cukup untuk membuat sang pemuda Hispanik mundur dari perjuangannya menahan tomat kecilnya.

"Kau sudah lihat sendiri, Antonio! Aku berhasil mendapatkan kekasih baru –dan perempuan, pula!- masih dalam kurun waktu yang kau tentukan! Dan sekarang kau mau apa lagi?"

Antonio terdiam walaupun Lovino memandangnya dengan tatapan berapi-api. Beberapa saat kemudian ia menutup matanya, menunduk, lantas tertawa tertahan.

Twitch. Lagi.

"Ba-bastardo!" wajah Lovino memerah, entah karena malu atau hal lainnya. "A-apa maksudmu tertawa begitu, dasar idiota!"

"Bukan begitu, Lovi," Antonio meneruskan tawanya. "Aku hanya ingin mengatakan satu hal: aku belum rela melepaskanmu."

"Ch-chigi!" Lovino mendorong Antonio hingga si pemuda Spanyol nyaris terjengkang jatuh. "Kau mempermainkanku? Tidak, aku tak terima! Aku mau putus! Putus! Putusputusputusputusputusput usPUTUS!"

"Tenang dulu, Vargas," Antonio memamerkan seringaiannya, yang seringkali tak berarti baik. "Inti dari ucapanku ini sebenarnya: aku ingin membuatnya lebih menarik lagi."

Gerutuan Lovino terhenti.

"A-apa tadi itu, bastardo?"

Antonio tertawa renyah. "Lovi, Lovi, Lovi," katanya dengan nada kebapakan, jelas membuat Lovino mual setengah mati, "Bagaimana kau ini? Satu permainan yang lumayan diminati oleh kalangan pria dan cukup _booming_ beberapa dekade ini: '_Get and keep'_. Atau, kalau kau masih belum mengerti, 'Dapatkan dan jaga'."

Alis _auburn_ itu mengernyit begitu dalam, dan Lovino berpikir cukup lama sebelum akhirnya menyimpulkan. "Maksudmu, kau ingin aku bermain itu dan menjaga Nesia darimu?"

"Semacam itu, lah." Antonio tersenyum. "Oh, dan tambahan. Kalau kau berhasil menjaganya dari beberapa 'serangan'-ku, baru aku akan rela memutuskanmu. _Deal_?"

Lovino terdiam ketika Antonio menyodorkan tangannya padanya.

Antonio mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Kenapa? Kau tak percaya?"

"Sudah banyak kelakuanmu yang membuatku tak mempercayaimu, tapi yang ini," ia mengerahkan tangannya dan menjabat Antonio. "_Deal_. Kapan game kecil ini dimulai?"

Antonio menyeringai. "Kenapa kau begitu bersemangat sekali, Lovino? Rinciannya… akan kuberitahukan padamu saat _break_ kedua. Dan sekarang, kenapa kau tidak mengejar Indonesia, hah? Kulihat tadi Willem menghampirinya."

Lovino menoleh ke arah Nesia seharusnya berada, dan sedikit terkejut ketika tak ada seorang pun berada di sana.

Antonio menyeringai. "Ayo, gentleman macam apa kau ini kalau tak berhasil melindungi gadisnya dari preman berambut jabrik macam Willem?"

Dan dengan kata-kata itu, Lovino melesat pergi meninggalkan Antonio yang menyeringai kecil.

"_And the game begin…"_

.

.

[Tbc]

**A/N: **Heei! Saya kembali dengan fic yang lama sudah tak di update ini! xD Wah, update menjelang UAS. Setelah ini saya bakal hiatus dulu, deh. Tapi nggak lama-lama juga. Bisa meledak otak ini kalau berhubungan dengan LKS mulu…

Beberapa penjelasan:

[1] Kalimat yang diucapkan Soekarno sesaat setelah ia mengumumkan ultimatumnya pada U Thant. Bravo, my former president! ;D

.

.

EDITED! Buat typos, A/N, dan teaser! Oke, memang ada teaser di bawah...

.

.

Hoho, nama-nama buat para OC, hak miliknya saya serahkan pada beberapa situs daftar nama untuk bayi dari berbagai negara :3. Hayo, ada yang bisa nangkep beberapa hints pairing di atas? Aih, lama banget saya gak nulis straight... #tabok

Tanpa banyak bacot, inilah balesan untuk review dari yang non-login, ya~

**mina miyaguchi: **Hehe, iya. Tolong dimaklumi. #curikesempatan. Hehe, chapter ini malah bawa-bawa mobil SMK segala. Saya kenapa, sih? Nggak tau, deh. #longomongsamasapa? Makasih jempolnya ^^

**Lady Raven**: Guling-guling? :"D Jangan gulat di dalam pesawat, ah. Nggak sopan! Tonjok-tonjokan aja! #loh. Makasih reviewnya~ ^^

**Hiroko Jones males login**: Semanis authornya! #ditimpuk. 1942… setahu saya akhir abad 19, deh. Apa iya udah masuk 20? Nanti saya cari info, deh.. Makasih buat gunturnya~ #lambailambai

**Ren: **Halah. Tapi ngefans, kan? #wink #salah

.

.

Teaser for: Chapter 04 : World Summit II

_"Kumohon, Nesia!"  
_

_"Tidak. Willem. Sekali tidak tetap tidak!"  
_

_.  
_

_"Apa yang tadi kau bicarakan dengan Antonio?"  
_

_"Hanya beberapa hal kecil."  
_

_.  
_

_"Aku juga akan menginap di La Casa kalau begitu!"  
_

_.  
_

_"Putus saja, deh?"  
_

_"Tapi aku masih membutuhkanmu! Bukan dalam hal materiil, tapi kehendak dari hatiku sendiri!"  
_

_"Gombal."  
_

Akhir kata, review, mungkin? :3


End file.
